Experiment X
by rcmgamer218
Summary: Read the story of Agent 1138, Dooku's top secret Super Soldier, as he fights the Republic and its allies, and how he affects the life of a familiar Togruta Padawan. Violence, slight language. For those who read this, it may seem familiar at first. Redone!
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Experiment X

On board Dooku's Solar Sailor, Dooku was summoned by his master about a new experiment he wanted to try. Dooku knelt before a holo-projector, and the image of an old man in a dark robe appeared before him.

"Lord Tyranus, I would like you to try an experiment, of creating the perfect soldier." The man said.

"And how am I to go about in creating this soldier my master?" Dooku asked, and the holo-gram of a skeleton appeared next to the robed man, and Dooku noticed that the skeleton had cybernetics attached to them.

"My scientists have created special cybernetic enhancements that must be placed on the test subject's skeleton through surgical procedures. It will allow those who survive to enhance its strength to beyond Wookiee standards after they reach their full potential." The old man said, and Dooku nodded.

"And who are to be these test subjects, my master?"

"Infants…anyone older will cause too much trouble. These subjects must be taught that they have been raised and born to kill and obey." The old man said, and the holo-gram disappeared and Dooku began his search. He knew he couldn't kidnap the required number of infants by himself, so he hired bounty hunters to assist him, and had them be brought to the planet of Korriban to begin the experiments. Dooku started his search on Dantooine.

_Dantooine_

"NO! YOU WON'T TAKE MY SON!" A woman yelled as Dooku walked towards her. He had already killed the woman's husband, and when Dooku revealed that he was here for woman's five month old son, she ran in fear, but Dooku started Force Choking her, and used the Force to take the infant. "Please…don't…" The woman pleaded, and Dooku balled his hand into a fist, and the woman's neck snapped, and the infant started to cry.

"Quiet child; you are about to serve a greater power." Dooku said.

_Six years later _

Subject One-One Three Eight woke up when bright light shined on him. One-One Three Eight stood up, and saw that they were inside a large room on a ship in space; the room was filled with smaller ship that looked like it could carry a lot of the other children that were around him. One-One Three Eight looked in front of him and saw the man he hated very much, a man he knew only as Dooku.

"Now that you are all awake, I can explain today's training; you will all enter this drop ships, which will take you to the planet below us, the planet known as Malestare. You will be left on the planet for a week, and you will have no one but yourselves to rely on but yourselves to provide your food and shelter. You will be given a day worth of ration food, and one canister of bacta; use them wisely." Dooku said, and several droids got in front of Dooku, carrying metal crates, and opened the crates once they put them down. The children were then given their promised rations and bacta canister. "Now, board a drop ship." Dooku ordered, and the children followed their orders, and the drop ships took off once they were full.

_Malestare; a few hours later _

It wasn't long until night had fallen on Malestare, and One-One Three Eight tried to find a place to keep him warm during the night so he doesn't freeze to death. After an hour of searching, One-One Three Eight was starting to think things couldn't get much worse, but the cloudy sky, booming thunder, and flashing lightning quickly proved him wrong as it started to rain. Drenched, One-One Three Eight started running, hoping to find a cave or anything to keep him dry, but he could find anything. As he was running, he didn't notice a tree root sticking out of the ground, and he tripped and slid down a hill head first, and stopped right in front of four furry legs with giant claws. One-One Three Eight looked up, and saw a four-eyed cat, and it roared at the boy, and One-One Three Eight looked at the predator in fear and began crawling backwards as the beast looked at One-One Three Eight, and jumped forward to pounce on him, but the wet ground beneath One-One Three Eight gave, and he fell into the hole, which was too small and too deep for the cats claws to reach, and the beast looked at One-One Three Eight one final time, and One-One Three Eight stuck his tongue out at the cat, and it roared before walking away, defeated. One-One Three Eight decided that was going to be the closest thing he'd have as shelter for the night, so he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

_The next morning _

When One-One Three Eight woke up, he realized he hardly got any sleep at all that night, and he was still exhausted, but instincts told him to keep moving, and try to find better shelter. One-One Three Eight climbed out of the hole he slept in, grabbed small amount of his remaining rations, and forced it down his throat, although he hated it, and put the rest away to make it last. One-One Three Eight then looked at his surroundings, and could see a large Temple far in the distance, and he figured it'd take him the majority of the day to reach it. The temple would be a great source of shelter, and maybe heat. One-One Three Eight then gathered his wits, and took off towards the temple, not letting anything get in his way.

_Base of Malestare temple; 19 hours later _

One-One Three Eight's lungs were burning as his adrenaline led him to the Temple, but he felt all his hope die when he didn't see an entrance to the temple at its base, and he was worried all that running, all that time, was wasted, but when One-One Three Eight saw stairs, and although his whole body wanted him to rest, he began climbing the stairs, which took another hour until he reached the top. When One-One Three Eight did reach the top, he saw a hole in the top of the Temple and climbed down it, using a vine to help him. One-One Three Eight looked around, and saw several lit torches

Hanging on the wall of the temple, and One-One Three Eight breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he could grab the torches and use them as a heat source to keep him warm. One-One Three Eight then lay down next to his fire, and tried to go to sleep, but a quick tapping noise kept him up, and as it got louder and closer, One-One Three Eight thought he was going to have to fight again, so he picked up one of the torches and got ready to defend himself, but when the source of the noise showed itself, he recognized it as one of the other test subjects, and as she got closer into the light, he saw that her back was leaving a trail of blood, and the girl was wet and shivering.

"Please help me…I'm so cold…and I'm bleeding from my back…and it hurts so much…" The girl said, and One-One Three Eight looked at the girls back, and saw that she bleeding badly, and he knew she wasn't going to survive the night without medical attention, and One-One Three Eight looked at his belt a saw a canister containing bacta, and he heard the girl crying some more, so he took the canister off his belt, opened it, grabbed a small handful of the healing agent, and began rubbing it on the girls wounds, and they soon went away.

"Thank…thank you…" The girl said, and One-One Three Eight didn't say anything, and tried to get to sleep, and the girl cuddled next to him.

"What are you doing?" One-One Three Eight asked, and the girl got closer.

"Sharing body heat; I was told by one of Dooku's assistants that if you get close to someone in the cold, they stay warm." The girl said, and One-One Three Eight shrugged. "What's your number?"

"One-One Three Eight."

"One-Three Seven Two." The girl said, and the two feel asleep together, which One-One Three Eight figured was the most peaceful sleep he ever had.

_The next morning _

One-One Three Eight woke up when Malestare's sunlight went through the hole in the temple and hit his face. One-One Three Eight sat up, and saw that One-Three Seven Two was still asleep, and he knew she was alive because her chest was rising and falling, showing him that she was breathing. One-One Three Eight then grabbed One-Three Seven Two's should, and shook her awake, and when the girl sat up, she yawned and stretched.

"You're alive, good. Come on; we're not going to survive staying in this place. I only have a small amount of rations left, and I noticed that yours is all gone." One-One Three Eight said.

"Maybe we can find food in here." One-Three Seven Two said, and One-One Three Eight rolled his eyes.

"Why would there be food in here?" One-One Three Eight said, and One-Three Seven Two pointed at the lit torches.

"These torches are lit, which means people came by here not long ago; maybe they left food behind." One-Three Seven Two said, and One-One Three Eight saw the logic in what the girl said, and he grabbed a torch and the two explored the Temple.

"I can't believe Dooku is doing this to us." One-Three Seven Two said.

"I can." One-One Three Eight replied, and the two continued to explore the Temple, and they eventually reached a circular room with statues of Dugs all around it.

"What is this place?" One-Three Seven Two asked, and One-One Three Eight shrugged in an 'I don't know' fashion. They continued to explore the room for a few more minutes, when One-One Three Eight saw a lever near one of the walls of the room. Curiosity getting the better of him, One-One Three Eight put the torch down and pulled back on the lever, and it moved easily, and suddenly, the room started to shake, and the wall began moving apart, and the two children watched in shock as the wall went down into a hole, and it created an exit into the forest. One-One Three Eight and One-Three Seven Two walked into the forest to try and find them some food.

_Malestare; day surviving Subjects will be picked up _

After surviving a week of storms, cold nights, near starvation and dehydration, the surviving Subjects went to their rendezvous point, and the gunships that brought the children to Malestare landed in front of them, and all of the survivors boarded the ships, and left Malestare. When the Subjects were brought back onto the cruiser they were on a week ago, Dooku watched as the Subjects got off the drop ships.

"Congratulations; you have survived your first survival training program, and have shown promise that you will become the killing machines you were born to be. However, there are two who did not follow my instructions." Dooku said, and two droids walked over picked up One-Three Two Seven and One-One Three Eight, and brought the two into a separate room, which Dooku entered shortly after. "I instructed you to rely only on yourselves in this exercise, and you deliberately disobeyed me; your punishment will now commence." Dooku said, and One-One Three Eight prepared himself for the imminent torture, but instead of torturing him, he attacked One-Three Seven Two with Force Lightning, and forced One-One Three Eight to watch. "You shall watch your 'friend' suffer for your disobedience, and then, she shall be forced to watch you suffer because of her mistake. If you two wish to be friends, then you shall see what such consequences you can expect!" Dooku said as he tortured One-Three Seven Two, and right before she could pass out, Dooku halted his attack, and then started torturing One-One Three Eight.

"I HATE YOU, OLD MAN!" One-One Three Eight yelled through his screaming in pain, and Dooku just smiled and continued to punish the two children until they passed out.

A/N: Well, this is the end of the first of many chapters, to an experimental story. And I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, but it's hard to write about this training. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. This will be the first story I write where romance isn't in the main plot. But I hope you still like it. Also, for those who were hoping to see more training, I'm sorry for disappointing you in this chapter, but you will see more training in Ch. 2, so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Korriban; two years later

Now eight years old, One-One Three Eight was to start his training with blaster weaponry and a hand-to-hand combat style known as Teras Kasi. He woke up, and saw that his only friend, One-Three Seven Two, whose friendship survived, despite being tortured beyond belief that day two years earlier, was already up and getting ready for their day of training.

"I'm actually kind of excited in learning how to use a blaster today." One-Three Seven Two said, and One-One Three Eight rolled his eyes.

"Dooku's probably going to have us shoot at each other." One-One Three Eight said.

"Well, something will be shooting at us, that's for sure." One-Three Seven Two said as she put her combat boots on, and One-One Three Eight walked over to her side of the room.

"Just make sure you don't shot." One-One Three Eight said, and One-Three Seven Two nodded and the two walked out of the room and into the Valley of the Dark Lords, where Dooku was waiting for the other Subjects to arrive, and when all were accounted for, which was down to four hundred and fifty survivors out six hundred, and Dooku clapped his hands together once, and several droids walked out with crates, and opened them, revealing several E-5 blaster rifles.

"You will start off today by shooting at drones that will fly around you, and shoot live rounds at you; your objective is to kill a certain quota of drones before time runs out; if you fail, you will be punished accordingly." Dooku said, and the Subjects knew they were being toyed with, because they have not had any training in how to fire a blaster, but One-One Three Eight wasn't going to let that stop him from reaching the quota. Suddenly, Dooku snapped his fingers and several drones appeared and started firing at the children. The ones that weren't fast enough were shot and killed within the first thirty seconds, but neither One-One Three Eight nor One-Three Seven Two were one of those children. One-One Three Eight started firing his blaster at a nearby drone, but every shoot missed and the drone started firing back, grazing One-One Three Eight's left leg. Although the burning hurt, he continued to shoot, and eventually got a lucky shot and hit the drone, causing it explode. One-One Three Eight limped over to a new cover spot, and started shooting at another drone, this time, hitting it before it can shoot back. After ten minutes, and buzzer was heard, and One-One Three Eight was proud; he killed more than the required quota, making him safe from torture. However, he soon realized that he was the only one that reached the quota, because Dooku began torturing the rest of the Subjects, including One-Three Seven Two. "Again!" Dooku ordered, and more drones appeared and started shooting again, but this time, no Subjects were killed with the first couple of minutes, and their aim greatly improved, this time, more drones were destroyed than the first time, but only three were able to reach the quota this time, and One-One Three Eight was one of them again, but One-Three Seven Two didn't reach the quota, and was tortured again, but for a longer time, and One-One Three Eight was getting angry. After ten, ten minute rounds, Dooku had run out of drones, and every one of the Subject's reached the required quota. "Most impressive, but you will not be fight drones in the upcoming war." Dooku said, and he snapped his fingers, and several armed men ran out, and began shooting at the children, most of which could find cover before they could be killed. One-One Three Eight check his ammo count and saw that he had thirty shots left in his remaining clip, and had two more clips on his belt, so he got his rifle ready, and aimed at the nearest soldier; most children wouldn't have to kill anything at the age of eight years old, but the Subjects understood that if they didn't kill the soldiers, the soldiers would kill them, so One-One Three Eight aimed, and fired, hitting a soldier in the chest, killing him. One-One Three Eight turned around and shot another soldier in the neck, and shot one in both of his legs, making the soldier fall, but not stop fighting; he grabbed his rifle, and aimed at One-One Three Eight, and the boy fired first, hitting the man's rifle, making him defenseless.

"Wait kid! I don't have a weapon, I can't fight! Show mercy!" The man pleaded, but One-One Three Eight just pointed the muzzle of his blaster at the man's head.

"You wouldn't show mercy to me…" One-One Three Eight said, and he pulled the trigger, and the blaster bolt went right through the man's head. With the soldier dead, One-One Three Eight turned around and looked for another soldier to kill, and saw that one was struggling with One-Three Seven Two, trying to get a knife to go into her neck, and the girl was fighting with all her might to keep it away, but she was losing, and the blade was getting closer and closer. One-One Three Eight got angry instantly, and fired several rounds into the soldier's chest, killing him, and One-Three Seven Two smiled at her friend and began shooting again. Several hours passed and soon, all the hired soldiers were dead, and four hundred and ten Subject's remained.

"Very good. That is all for blaster training for now. Now I shall teach the combat form of Teras Kasi." Dooku said, and the Subjects followed the old man into one of the tombs, where five training droids were waiting for them inside special fighting rings. "You will fight these droids, programmed to teach you the moves of Teras Kasi. If you get to close to the poles that make these rings, you will be stunned by an electric shock, and will be at the droids mercy, and they do not know mercy." Dooku said, and five children walked into the rings, but One-One Three Eight wasn't one of them, giving him the opportunity to study the droids movements as they quickly moved around the other subjects, kicking and punching the children, who didn't know what to do. Once the fighting round was over, the five children, who somehow miraculously survived the beating, left the ring, and five more walked into the rings, and began fighting as well.

"Does Dooku actually expect us to learn how to fight like this?" One-Three Seven Two, who was behind One-One Three Eight, asked.

"He's just toying with us; next week, the droids will probably train us properly, and that'll probably go the same way with the blaster training, but for now, watch the droids, that's the best way for us learn; I've already noticed that Teras Kasi users have their biggest openings when they're striking." One-One Three Eight explained, and he continued to watch the droids until it was his turn to fight. One-One Three Eight stepped into the ring, and the droid's red eyes started to study One-One Three Eight, and the boy did the same, and suddenly, the droid charged and began swinging at One-One Three Eight, trying to hit him, but the boy dodge every quick motion, and waited for an opening, which was when the droid tried to hit the boy in the neck by swinging both of its arms towards his neck, but One-One Three Eight rolled out of the way, making the droid miss and give One-One Three Eight his opening; the boy kick the droid in its back, making the droid tumble forward, but it kept its footing and began attacking again, forcing One-One Three Eight to dodge and block, but his less than mediocre skills of the form couldn't save him, and he still took a bad beating. By the time the round was over, One-One Three Eight had large bruises on his face and chest, and his arms had gashes that were oozing blood, and he coughed up blood every few seconds, but One-One Three Eight still stood, and walked out of the ring. Once the Subjects were allowed back into their quarters, One-One Three Eight laid down on his bed, just letting his blood stain his cot, when suddenly, a soothing calm took over the agonizing pain as bacta was put on his gashes. One-One Three Eight looked up and saw One-Three Seven Two, leaning next to his bed and putting bacta on his wounds.

"Consider this returning the favor." One-Three Seven Two said with a warm smile.

"You did well today, One-Three Seven Two." One-One Three Eight said.

"Thanks, though, although I was able to keep you from losing a lot of blood today, I have to save you from getting killed in the battle field." One-Three Seven Two said.

"I don't plan on needing to be saved." One-One Three Eight said, and when One-Three Seven Two finished putting bacta on One-One Three Eight, she lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

Three months later

One-One Three Eight ran through the Valley, shooting at any drones or soldiers that were in his line of sight. He shot one soldier in the head, and turned around and shot a drone, destroying it. Suddenly, two soldiers charged One-One Three Eight, but he used his Teras Kasi and disarmed them, and killed them by shooting them in their chests multiple times. One-One Three Eight looked around the Valley and saw that there were no more enemies, and he looked up at Dooku and he started clapping.

"Very impressive, your skills have improved greatly over the recent months, it will only be a matter of time until you are ready to fight the Republic, and destroy the Jedi." Dooku said, and the children bowed before their master, and waited for their next orders. "Next, you will be taught how to use a sniper rifle for assassination missions." Dooku said, and hundreds of droids walked in, all wielding sniper rifles, and handed one to each child. Dooku the clapped his hands once and several holographic images appeared at the far end of the Valley, and the Subjects looked through the scopes of their weapons, trying to get the cross hairs on their target. One-One Three Eight was the first to get a hit, and right on the head of the image, and the caused the hologram to disappear, but another one took its place instantly. One-One Three Eight continued to destroy holograms for over an hour, until all were deactivated, ending the training session. One-One Three Eight kept count of how many holograms he shot, and it totaled to over sixty kills. He also kept up with One-Three Seven Two's kills, and she only killed around thirty-three, but he hoped it was enough to keep her from being tortured. Dooku then jumped down from his observation platform, and ordered the Subjects to line up, and he walked down the row of Subjects, and stopped at one boy, and attacked him with Force lightning for several minutes. Once the boy collapsed from the pain, Dooku continued walking, and when he got to One-Three Seven Two, she closed her eyes, expecting Dooku to torture her, and she could hear Dooku's lightning attack, but felt no pain; she opened her eyes and saw that Dooku was torturing the Subject next to her, and One-Three Seven Two relaxed as she realized that she was safe, and One-One Three Eight quietly let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he was safe as well.


	3. Chapter 3

K,A/N: Before I get started, I want you to know that from now on, One-One Three Eight will go by as just Three Eight, and One-Three Seven Two will just as Seven Two; it's a pain to have to write those numbers hundreds of times

Ch. 3

Korriban; Eight years later

Three Eight woke up as soon as the blaring alarm went off in his room. He stood up, took a shower in the refreshers, and got ready for the final week of training; he put on his clothes and training gear. Once Three Eight was ready, he walked out of his room and saw that Seven Two was waiting outside for him.

"Good morning Three Eight." Seven Two said with a smile, which Three Eight found strange, even though Seven Two has repeatedly explained to Three Eight that he's the only reason she smiles.

"Seven Two. Did you sleep well?" Three Eight asked.

"A little…I'm a bit nervous; this is our last week of training. After this, if we survive, Master Dooku says he'll give us our own armor and weapons, and we'll all be sent to Geonosis, waiting for the upcoming war to start." Seven Two said.

"I honestly hope this war won't end, once it starts." Three Eight said.

"What do you mean?" Seven Two asked.

"Well, what do you think Dooku has planned for us after this war ends? We were created to win wars, so, what will we do when there is no war?" Three Eight asked, and Seven Two pondered over the question while they walked.

"I don't know…honestly, I think we'll just turn into something like advanced security or something. But let's just focus on completing our training." Seven Two said, and Three Eight nodded and the two made their way to training area. As soon as the two stepped outside, they saw a large cargo shuttle on the ground with its hatch open. Three Eight and Seven Two watched the shuttle as the other subjects came outside, and after two hours, Dooku stepped outside.

"This is your final week of training. This shuttle will take you to the planet of Geonosis, where you will complete the final stage of training, but first, there one final test you must pass." Dooku said, and suddenly, several turrets appeared from the ground and started shooting at the teenagers. Several that were caught off guard were hit and fell. Three Eight grew angry when he saw Seven Two try to take cover, but got hit, and fell at his feet. Three Eight then looked at Dooku with his murder in his eyes, and charged at the Sith, avoiding the turret fire and was about to get close enough to strangle Dooku, but the Sith Lord attacked him with Force Lightning, but that only slowed down Three Eight, since the teenager was slowly getting closer, until a turret shot hit him in the back.

Secret space station, unknown location; six days later

When Three Eight awoke, he was surprised to find that he was still alive; he thought he had been betrayed and killed by Dooku. Three Eight opened his eyes and was blinded by a white light, and when he tried to move his arms, he found that they were restrained by strong metal cuffs.

"Ah, so you are finally awake." A familiar, dark voice said, and Three Eight sat up as far as he could, and saw Dooku, standing in front of him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Three Eight demanded, and Dooku chuckled.

"You and your comrades have gone through a special surgical procedure; your skeletal structure is now equipped with cybernetic enhancements, making you faster, stronger, and more deadly. You should count yourself lucky; not everyone survived the procedure." Dooku said evilly, and Three Eight's thoughts immediately turned to Seven Two, and he was worried that she might have died. That thought made Three Eight even angrier, and he started struggling to get out of the chains, and at first, nothing happened, but after a couple of minutes, Three Eight could hear metal strain, and soon, he felt the chains on the metal cuffs broke, and Three Eight jumped out of the chair he was in, and ran over to the window and jumped through it, shattering the glass. Before Three Eight could attack Dooku however, he was lifted in the air by the Force, and Dooku held him there.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Three Eight yelled, and Dooku just smiled.

"Congratulations One-One Three Eight, you have passed the next test; these cybernetic enhancements are capable of giving you the strength of a Wookiee." Dooku said as more stun turrets appeared and shot Three Eight until he passed out.

Geonosis; one day later

Three Eight woke up to find himself lying on sand. He stood up and looked around and saw that he was in the middle of an arena surrounded by his fellow Subjects, including Seven Two, who was condignly next to him, and woke up the same time he did.

"Seven Two…you're alive…" Three Eight said. "I was…worried."

"I'm fine, though I feel strange from that surgery Dooku put us through." Seven Two said, and once everyone was awake, Dooku appeared on a balcony.

"You will finish your training here, today. Several weapons will be given to you, and your assignment is to kill the warriors that will attack you. You will be given blasters and special bladed weapons. And to make this training more realistic, you will not be given the chance to get your weapons before the warriors attack." Dooku said, and several gates started to rise, and the Subjects ran across the arena, getting blasters, swords, and axes. Three Eight grabbed a DH-17 and a short, black sword; the blade itself was two feet long, and the handle, a half-foot. Three Eight then turned around and saw that he was going against Mandalorians, Zabraks, Echani, and possibly rabid Wookiee's. Unshaken by his enemies, Three Eight aimed his blaster, and fired at a Zabrak and the blaster bolt hit the warrior in the head, killing him. Three Eight unsheathed his sword and with a quick turn, he stabbed a Wookiee in its side, and then sliced its neck. Three Eight then got ready to kill more warriors, when he saw Seven Two, struggling with a Wookiee over her Vibro-axe. The Wookiee then head butted Seven Two and knocked her onto the ground, and the Wookiee the raised the axe and was about the decapitate Seven Two, who was recovering from the hit, but Three Eight jumped onto the Wookiee's back and stabbed it in the chest repeatedly until it fell over and died. Seven Two gave a quick smile in appreciation, picked up her axe, and continued fighting. Three Eight pulled out his DH-17 and began firing at any enemy he could see, when suddenly, he felt like hundreds of burning daggers were going through his bones, and he buckled over in pain, making him vulnerable. A Mandalorian, noticing that Three Eight was vulnerable, ran over and got right in front of him and aimed his blaster at Three Eight's head, and Three Eight did his best to try and move, but the pain kept him from doing so. The Mandalorian was about to fire, when a Vibro-axe blade hit his side and sent the mercenary fly a couple of feet, and before he could get back up, the blade from the axe sliced his throat, killing him. After a few seconds, the pain Three Eight was feeling subsided, and he saw a hand reaching out to him, and when he saw who the hand belonged to; he smiled to see that it was Seven Two. Three Eight grabbed Seven Two's hand and Seven Two helped him up.

"We're even now." Seven Two, and Three Eight just smiled.

"You wish." Three Eight said, and he picked up his blaster and sword, and continued fighting the warriors. Hours passed and soon, all the Mandalorians, Wookiee's, Zabrak, and Echani were dead, and only the Subjects remained, and Dooku started to clap.

"Congratulations; you have all passed your training program. You are now ready to become the Agents you were destined to become." Dooku said, and suddenly, several Geonosians walked out into the arena, carrying a large amount of crates. "These crates hold the armor you will wear into the battle; it is the most advanced armor in the galaxy, and offers the best protection available. However, five special Agents, will get their own type of armor." Dooku said, and a battle droid walked in carrying a datapad.

"Subjects One-Three Seven Two, Two-One Five Nine, Seven-Four Eight Five, One-One Three Eight, and Five-Two Nine Three, follow me." The droid said, and the five selected Subjects followed the droid into an observation room that looked over a giant droid factory, and several suits of armor in special glass cases. Three Eight looked at the armor and noticed that it looked like the black Sith Warrior armor and cape that was used during the time of the Great Galactic War. A few minutes later, Dooku walked into the room, and sat down in a chair.

"You have been selected because you are the best fighters out the three hundred Subjects that have survived this experiment, so, as a reward, you will be given this armor, which is far more advanced than the armor the others will receive; it is made out Phrik, an indestructible substance, so it will protect you from anything, including a Jedi's lightsaber. You're helmets are also equipped with far more advanced Heads-Up Display, making you more 'aware' of your surroundings. Your armor also has better weapons upgrades; there are special blades on the left forearm and right bicep that react to your Teras Kasi movements, making your fighting style much more dangerous. Under your right forearm, there is a special weapon; a thin lightsaber blade that reaches out seven inches, which can help you with lightsaber combat." Dooku said, and he pressed a button on the wall with the Force, and the glass cases around the armor lowered, and the five Subjects grabbed the armor and tried it on. Once Three Eight put on the helmet, everything was black for a couple of seconds, and then, several lights and images appeared, and he could finally see outside his helmet.

"Dooku…" Three Eight said, his voice sounding deeper and more threatening, most likely done by the helmet. "…when I was fighting in the arena, I experienced a pain unlike any other…what caused it?" Three Eight demanded,

"The cybernetics you have been outfitted with has a single side-effect; they are attached to your skeletal structure, so they will occasionally cause you the extreme pain you mentioned. There is no way to get rid of it, so you will get used to it. Otherwise, you will be useless, and I will destroy you personally." Dooku said, and Three Eight just growled. "Now, go to these coordinates and wait for my orders." Dooku ordered, and he pressed a button on his desk and coordinates around the planet appeared on the holographic projection, and the five left and went to their assigned locations.

Separatist Anti-Air cannon, Geonosis; during Battle of Geonosis

Three Eight stood at a window, looking over the entry point into the Anti-Air cannon facility, waiting for something to happen, like he had been for hours. Since Separatist communications have been jammed, he was in the dark about any Republic forces that would be heading his way, but he knew they were coming. Three Eight continued watching, waiting, when he saw four armored soldiers run towards the entry way, and engage the droids that were guarding the entrance. Based on their skills, Three Eight could tell they were commandos, because they quickly destroyed all the droids. Once the commandos were halted by the ray shielded door, Three Eight figured that was his best time to strike, so he jumped out of the window, and landed in front of the soldiers.

"What's that? Some sort of new droid?" One of the commandos asked.

"I don't think so; my sensors are picking up a biological signature underneath that armor." Another one said.

"Whatever it is Delta's, it's between us and the Anti-Air cannon. Blast it!" The lead commando said, and all four aimed their blasters at Three Eight, and opened fire, but Three Eight remained still, and although the blaster fire hit him, the Phrik armor did little more than scorch the dark robes that covered his armor.

"Uh…Boss, I don't think this is doing anything!" The first commando said, and their lead commander, Boss, switched to the private internal comm in his helmet.

"Scorch, take up an anti-armor position behind those rocks! Sev, set up a sniper position behind that pile of droid scrap! Fixer, you're with me; we're going to flank him!" Boss ordered, and his team immediately followed their orders; Scorch got behind a pile of rocks and began fire anti-armor rounds at Three Eight, while Sev got behind a large pill of droid scrap and fired head shots at Three Eight, while Boss and Fixer ran to each of his flanks and began spraying Three Eight with blaster fire again. Soon, all that could be seen where Three Eight was standing was a large dust cloud, and after a few minutes, the commandos held their fire and when the dust cleared, there was nothing there.

"Whatever that was, there's nothing left of it now." Fixer said as he and the rest of the squad formed up.

"Too bad; I was hoping for a challenge." Sev said, unaware that Three Eight had activated his cloaking device, and was standing right in the middle of their formation.

"My turn." Three Eight said, and with one quick movement, he deactivated his cloaking device and swung his arms towards Scorch and Sev, and his Teras Kasi blades shot out of their sheathes and made contact with the commando's armor. Although it protected them from being sliced and impaled, the two were sent flying across into cliff sides, leaving Boss and Fixer to deal with Three Eight, who pulled out his DH-17 carbine and began shooting at the two clones. While Boss and Fixer tried to find cover so they could shoot back, hoping to find a weakness in their enemies armor, Scorch and Sev struggled to stand back up, but they were disoriented by being knocked into the cliff side, plus their armor was starting to chip and crack from the strength from Three Eight's blow.

"Ugh…what day is it?" Scorch asked, and he tried to find his DC-17 rifle, when suddenly he found a gloved hand in front of him, and saw that it belonged to Sev.

"You alright, ner vod?" Sev asked, handing Scorch his blaster.

"Yeah. Where's Boss and Fixer?" Scorch asked as he took the hand and the blaster.

"They've been forced behind cover." Sev said. "Boss already called in for an evac." Sev explained, and the two ran over to Fixer and Boss, who were standing behind some rocks, and Three Eight was getting closer. After several minutes of hiding and shooting, Boss noticed that Three Eight stopped firing and when he looked from his cover, he noticed that Three Eight was no where to be found.

"Keep you eyes open; he could be anywhere…" As soon as Boss finished that sentence, everyone heard Sev struggling, and when he, Fixer, and Scorch look at Sev, they saw that he was being beat up by a cloaked Three Eight, and when Sev was knocked on his back, Three Eight reappeared and punched Sev's helmet off, revealing his face, and Three Eight pulled out the short blade he used during his final test, and got ready to kill Sev, but Scorch tackled Three Eight and knocked into a cliff wall, but Three Eight wasn't deterred by the attack, and he began landing punches on Scorch's chest and head, causing his helmet visor to crack. Fixer then tried to pull Three Eight off of Scorch while Boss dragged Sev and Scorch to safety. Once Three Eight broke from Fixer's grasp, he grabbed his short sword and began swinging at Fixer's head, but the commando kept dodging the blade, although it was by mere inches and sometimes centimeters. However, Fixer made a mistake and left his right arm vulnerable, and Three Eight took that opening by grabbing Fixer's arm and stabbing him in his armpit twice. Three Eight then head butted Fixer, and followed by kneeing him in the gut. Suddenly, a Republic gunship hovered over the area, and began landing behind the commandos so they could safely get on board. Sev helped Scorch onto the gunship, and Boss tackled Three Eight so Fixer could get on board. While Three Eight and Boss constantly tried to hit each other, with Three Eight giving Boss more injuries than Boss could give to Three Eight, Boss got up and began running to the gunship, thinking that Three Eight was right behind him, but when he looked back, Three Eight was just standing there, watching Boss run away like a coward. Once he was on the gunship, it took off and began avoiding fire from the anti-air battery. Once it was out of sight, Three Eight's communicator activated, and Dooku's voice could be heard.

"Agent Three Eight, report!" Dooku ordered.

"The anti-air battery is still operational; there was some opposition, but it's been handled." Three Eight said.

"Good; there is a nearby Trade Federation Lander near your position. Go there and it will transport you to a nearby Separatist fleet, which will take you to Korriban. You will remain there until I give you further orders." Dooku said, and Three Eight just growled. Once the communicator was deactivated, Three Eight began walking to the Lander, when his boot kicked something; Three Eight looked down and saw that it was the helmet of the commando's he just fought. He picked it up and saw that it had red streaks of paint on it to make it look like blood. Three Eight looked at the helmet for a few seconds before putting it under his arm and continued walking towards the Lander.

Arca Barrack's, Coruscant; six days after Battle of Geonosis

"Delta's…what the hell happened over there!" A Mandalorian wearing black armor, Walon Vau, asked angrily to a recovering Delta Squad. "You get your shebse handed to you by one soldier! I trained you better than that! You should be ashamed of yourself." Vau yelled, and the normally composed Delta Squad, couldn't even look at their former training sergeant, because they felt like they failed him.

"Vau! Stop yelling at the boys!" Another Mandalorian yelled, this one wearing sand gold armor, but his helmet was clipped to his belt. "I just went over the footage from Fixer's helmet holo-cam, and I'm survived they survived they encounter." The Mandalorian said.

"This is none of your concern Skirata! These four aren't the pampered commandos you trained; they were meant to survive! To be successful!" Vau yelled.

"Just watch this recording Walon!" Kal Skirata said, and he pulled out a holo-projector that showed the fight between Three Eight and Delta, and Walon noticed that Delta's weapons were useless against Three Eight's armor, and he also noticed the advanced cloaking device Three Eight used, as well as the rest of the equipment and weaponry that was used in the fight.

"Delta…you're dismissed…" Walon said, and Delta Squad stood up, and left the room.

"Listen Vau, this was no normal soldier; his armor is made completely out of Phrik, and that cloaking device is Stygium crystal based. He was also trained in the deadly hand-to-hand form of Teras Kasi, and those blades on his arms make the moves even more dangerous. Plus he has unnatural strength, to be able to send two commandos weighed down by Mark I Katarn armor. This guy is way more dangerous than meets the eye, and I'm willing to be there are more like him." Skirata explained.

"If he has that sort of equipment, then he's probably one of the best, though there are probably hundreds that have similar skills as him. Not even the Separatists have deep enough pockets to make Phrik armor for hundreds of soldiers." Vau said.

"You're right…we better inform our other commandos to stay away from these guys if they want to live; the fact that just one was able to make all four members of Delta Squad to turn tail and run just proves that they are extremely dangerous." Skirata said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 2

Korriban; Two weeks after Battle of Geonosis

Three Eight was practicing his sharp shooting in one of the caves of Korriban, when Dooku appeared out of nowhere behind the teenager.

"One-One Three Eight; I have your next mission; you are to go to the Dathomir system, along with two of the elite and two of the advanced Agents, and assassinate the Jedi Knight that's leading the blockade around the planet. The assistance of the Nightsisters will be invaluable to my master's cause, and we are preparing a fleet to destroy the blockade. However, the Jedi Knight is a battle tactician too smart for that of simple droid's mind, and I want him destroyed. When you have slain the Jedi, bring me proof of his death, something that I can send back to the Jedi Temple, as a message.

"Yes sir." Three Eight said, and he clipped the rifle to his back, and left the cave and found a Republic supplies transport waiting for him outside the cave. He entered the transport and saw four other Agents, as they were now called, waiting for him. Three Eight sat in the pilots seat and the shuttle took off and entered hyperspace.

"Never thought we would have a mission together, Three Eight." A familiar female voice said, and the Agent turned around saw one of the female elite Agent, and she took off her mask, revealing that it was Seven Two.

"Seven Two…maybe this mission won't be so boring after all." Three Eight said.

Dathomir, Jedi's Light; same day

Jedi Knight Aaron Kast stood at the holo-projector, observing the position of his fleet above Dathomir, when his padawan, Carter Draik, walked into the bridge.

"Ah. Good morning, Carter. Did you sleep well?" Aaron asked, giving his padawan a warm smile, and Carter shrugged.

"I suppose, but I kept having this…bad feeling…when I went to sleep, and it hasn't gone away. In fact, I've had this feeling ever since we arrived at this planet." Carter said.

"It's the Dark Side, Carter; this planet has been completely corrupted by it. Do not worry; I'm sure we won't be here much longer. The Council doesn't like to keep Jedi near this planet for too long; they're scared that if a Jedi, no matter how powerful or how well they serve the light, simply being anywhere NEAR this planet will corrupt them if they stay long enough. That's why the Council will only permit a Jedi coming to this planet if it's absolutely necessary." Aaron said.

"Well, I hope we don't stay here for too much longer; when the Jedi Council said I need to learn how to be a Jedi in the galaxy by experiencing it, this isn't what I had in mind." Carter said, gesturing around the bridge of the cruiser, and Aaron chuckled.

"Do not worry Carter; we will 'experience the galaxy' soon enough. But for now, enjoy the peace while you can. And don't worry about that feeling you were telling me about, just don't let any emotions get the better of you, no matter what." Aaron said, and Carter nodded.

"Yes master." Carter said, and he just looked out the window of the bridge, and a clone spoke up.

"General, several frigates are approaching the system." The clone announced.

"Are they the supply frigates I asked for?" Aaron asked, and the clone inspected the designation of the ships.

"Yes sir!" The clone said, and Aaron smiled.

"Good." Aaron said, and once the ships exited hyperspace, Carter started to feel a disturbance in the Force even stronger than what he sensed earlier.

"Master…" Carter said, but Aaron stopped him.

"I sense it too Carter; go to your room, and stay there until I call for you." Aaron said, and Carter wanted to say something in protest, but Aaron gave him a look meaning that it was serious matter, and Carter nodded and ran to his room.

Jedi's Light cargo bay

As soon as Three Eight's cruiser landed on the Republic cruiser, he activated his stealth generator and made his way outside the cargo ship, while the four other Agents sneaked out of the ship and began using the air ducts to make their way across the ship. After about thirty minutes, the five Agents reached the bridge to the door, and the five changed places; Three Eight got into the air duct, and the four others got in front of the door and one of them got out a breach charge and placed it on the door. As Three Eight made his way into the bridge, he looked through some grating and saw an ARC trooper standing next to the Jedi Knight. As soon as the door blew open, Three Eight dropped out of the duct and didn't waste any time taking out the ARC trooper, stabbing him in the chest with his Teras Kasi blades, and broke the clone's neck before he could realize what's going on. Meanwhile, the other Agents pulled out DH-17 carbines and began killing the clone soldiers in the bridge, eventually leaving just Aaron and the five agents.

"Seven Two, activate the ray shields and lock them. I don't want anyone to interfere." Three Eight ordered, and the girl nodded and walked over to the bridge entrance and crossed a few wires, and a blue ray shield appeared, making it impossible for reinforcements to arrive.

"If you think you can beat me…" Aaron said, activating his lightsaber and getting ready for the fight. "…you're just as foolish as that Sith scum you serve!" Three Eight didn't say anything; he just got in a Teras Kasi stance, with the four other Agents doing the same, and charged.

Carter's Quarters; Jedi's Light

Carter knew his master was fighting the intruders, the Force and the blaring alarms told him that. But Carter wasn't worried; Aaron Kast was a powerful Jedi Knight and a skilled swordsman, and could handle just about anything Dooku threw at him. So he decided to try and take a nap, but an alarm blaring in his head told him that he needs to get the bridge, as fast as possible.

Jedi's Light bridge; thirty minutes later

Aaron had to give the intruders credit; they were skilled warriors, and weren't easy to beat, it was only by accident that he stabbed one of the Agents in his chest and kill him, but the accident made Kast realize that two of the intruders were wearing Phrik armor; Aaron was slashing at what he figured was lead assassin, and he made a slash at Three Eight's chest and made contact, but not even a scratch was made. And the now dead Agent was trying to flank the Jedi, but the position the Jedi's lightsaber was in made the Agent run into the blade. Meanwhile, Three Eight found an opening in Aaron's defenses, and took it, by slashing the Jedi's back with the Teras Kasi blade on his arms, and Aaron groaned in pain, and in a slight fury, he Force Pushed the second advanced Agent into a window of the bridge, which broke and the Agent was sent flying into the void of space, leaving Three Eight, Seven Two, and One-Four Five Nine.

"MASTER!" Carter, who now appeared on the other side of the ray shield blocking the entrance to the bridge, and watched as his master and the three surviving Agents fight. However, Three Eight was getting tired of how long the fight was lasting, and decided to end it.

"Wait…you already killed two of us…we'll never be able to kill you now…" Three Eight said and he got on his knees before the Knight. "We surrender…" The two other Agents looked at Three Eight in shock, but understood, and kneeled as well. Aaron was naturally suspicious of what was going on, but he deactivated his lightsaber and got some cuffs to put on the Agent. That was the time for Three Eight to strike; he grabbed Aaron Kast's lightsaber arm, and slammed it downward on his own arm, breaking the Jedi's arm. As Aaron groaned pain, Seven Two kicked the dead ARC Trooper's pistol to Three Eight, and he picked up, and shot Kast in both of his knee caps, making the Jedi get on his knees, and Three Eight didn't waste time by giving a monologue, and raised his leg, and slammed it onto Aaron's head, making the Jedi's head bend so far back, his spine shot out of his neck, killing him.

"NOOOOO…" Carter yelled, and Three Eight looked at the Jedi's corpse, and pulled out his sword and decapitated Aaron Kast, and put it in a small sack. Three Eight then looked at the Jedi's lightsaber, and took that as well, and clipped it to his belt. Three Eight then pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet, and a few seconds later, a large Separatist fleet exited hyperspace and began destroying the Republic fleet. Carter was forced to flee the bridge and get to an escape pod, and Seven Two deactivated the ray shield and the Three Eight picked up the corpse of the Advance Agent and the three made their way back to the frigate, and took off, and picked the second corpse that was floating in space, and they entered hyperspace, back to Korriban.

"Well, despite the casualties, a successful mission, wouldn't you say, Three Eight?" Seven Two said, and Three Eight shrugged. "Well, I'm going to the 'freshers." Seven Two said, and she stood up and left the bridge.

Jedi Council Chambers, Coruscant; two days later

"To hear about Aaron Kast's death, sorry we are." Master Yoda said.

"Masters…please…let me hunt down the ones responsible for my master's death!" Carter said, but Yoda shook his head.

"No; kill you they would. Vengeance you seek; the Jedi way, that is not." Yoda said.

"But masters…" Carter said, but Windu raised his hand, gesturing Carter to stop.

"This meeting is over; Carter, return to your room." Windu ordered, and Carter just nodded angrily and walked out of the room.

Carter's room; two hours later

Carter was just lying on his bed, trying to take a nap and calm his thoughts, when someone knocked on his door. Carter used the Force to open it, and a familiar Togruta walked in and locked the door once it shut behind her. Once the Togruta was sure they wouldn't be disturbed, she laid down next to Carter and placed her head on his chest.

"I heard what happened…Carter, I'm so sorry…" The Togruta said, and Carter just raised the Togruta's head so he could kiss her.

"It's not your fault, Ahsoka…I should've fought by my masters side, and maybe he's still be alive." Carter said once he broke the kiss, and Ahsoka sat up and looked at Carter.

"Are you so sure? If they killed Aaron…it's possible that they could've killed you too." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe…but I shouldn't have hidden…I should've fought by his side, where a padawan belongs." Carter said.

"Didn't he order you to wait in your room?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah…" Carter answered, and Ahsoka laid her head down on Carter's shoulder and began trailing kisses up and down his neck and cheek.

"Then you were just following orders; you shouldn't blame yourself for something that was out of your control." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe…" Carter said, and he tried to kiss Ahsoka back, but she held him down by his shoulders and looked Carter with a serious look on her face.

"Not maybe! I'm right and you know it!" Ahsoka said firmly, and Carter sighed.

"Yeah…yeah you are…" Carter said, and Ahsoka smiled.

"Don't blame yourself Carter, Master Aaron wouldn't want that." Ahsoka said before giving him one final kiss. "I've got to go before we're caught…I love you Carter…" Ahsoka said as she stood up.

"I love you too, Ahsoka…" Carter said, and Ahsoka just smiled as she unlocked the door and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

_Korriban; eight months into the Clone Wars _

"Three Eight, Master Dooku has called for you." An Agent said as he walked into Three Eight's room. Three Eight, who was admiring the lightsaber he claimed as a trophy from the Jedi he killed. Three Eight then nodded at the Agent, clipped the lightsaber to his belt, and walked out of the room. When Three Eight arrived in Dooku's quarters, the Sith Lord turned around and smiled at Three Eight.

"You are to go to the planet Coruscant and assassinate a very important senator; Senator Padme Amidala." Dooku said, and he pressed a button on his desk and a droid walked in carrying a Verpine shatter gun sniper rifle and pistol, and a fibercord garrote. Three Eight didn't say anything; he just took the weapons and was about to go to the hanger. "She will be protected by the Jedi, so take her out from a distance." Dooku ordered, and Three Eight just walked out of the room and went to the hanger.

_Padme's apartment; Coruscant _

"Ahsoka! What a pleasant surprise, please come in." Padme Amidala offered to her good friend, Ahsoka Tano.

"Thank you, Padme." Ahsoka said happily, as she walked in.

"Threepio, can you get Ahsoka and me some drinks?" Padme asked.

"Right away, miss Padme." The protocol droid said, and Ahsoka and Padme took a seat on the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Padme asked.

"Well, Anakin and I just got back from our liberation mission to Ryloth, and Anakin is stuck giving a report of the mission, but he allowed me to relax, so I thought I would come visit you. You don't mind, do you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not at all! So how was the mission?" Padme asked, and Ahsoka told Padme everything that happened, from her screw up when she tried to break through the blockade, to her and Anakin shooting down the Separatist bombers at the very end of the mission.

_Jedi Council Chambers, Jedi Temple _

"So after Ahsoka and I shot down the last of the bombers, Wat Tambor surrendered unconditionally, and Ryloth was liberated, though Separatist forces do remain there, but the Twi'leks insisted that we leave the planet after Tambor was captured." Anakin explained.

"Master Windu, accurate, is this report?" Master Yoda asked, and Windu nodded.

"Indeed Master Yoda, the Twi'leks informed me personally that they wished the Republic forces would leave as soon as the battle is over, though I feel that the remaining droid forces will cause them problems; there could be dozens, but there could be hundreds." Windu explained.

"Perhaps we should wait until the people of Ryloth as for help; Cham Syndulla said he would be willing to fight Republic forces for Ryloth to be free from military occupation, did he not, Master Windu?" Obi-wan asked, and Windu nodded.

"Very well, you are dismissed Skywalker." Windu said, and Skywalker bowed, when suddenly, he started to see a vision of the future.

_Padme's apartment; a few hours in the future _

_ Anakin knew it was a vision, but he felt like he was already in the room; he heard two shots from a rifle, and Padme hit the floor, blood spilling from her chest and her neck, and Ahsoka ran out of the room to, what Anakin could guess, chase down the assassin. The vision accelerated and this time, he was watching it from Ahsoka's point of view; she was fighting a robed figure in an alley, and he was jumping and flipping around, trying to hit Ahsoka with sharp blades that were attached to his arms. Ahsoka jumped back to avoid one attack, but that left her open to the other blade, and all Anakin saw was the figures arm swinging to him, and the sound of blood splattering against the wall, when he came back to reality_.

_Jedi Council Chambers _

"Senator Amidala is in trouble!" Anakin yelled as his vision ended, and the Council looked at Anakin in shock.

"Anakin, are you sure?" Obi-wan asked, and Anakin nodded.

"Yes; the vision I just had showed a successful assassination attempt on the senator!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin, you must calm down!" Obi-wan said, and Anakin did his best to remain calm. "If this is true, we better inform Senate security to increase their patrols, and perhaps we should send Anakin to help set up security protocols, since he seems to know the most about this assassination attempt." Obi-wan said, and after the Council agreed, Anakin left the Council chambers and went to the hanger to get him a speeder while he tried to get a hold of Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! Where are you!" Anakin asked anxiously, and it wasn't long until his padawan answered.

"I'm at Senator Amidala's apartment, why? What's going on?" Ahsoka asked, already knowing something had her master upset.

"I'll explain later, when I arrive, just tell Padme to stay away from the windows!" Anakin said, and he put the comlink up and sped over to Padme's apartment.

_Padme's apartment _

"Ahsoka, what's going on?" Padme asked, overhearing part of the conversation, and could tell something had Anakin upset.

"I'm not sure; Anakin just told me to get you away from the windows and that he'll be here in a few minutes." Ahsoka said, and she had Padme wait in a hallway until Anakin arrived a few minutes later.

"Ani! What's going on!" Padme asked as soon as Anakin walked into the door.

"I…had a vision…an assassination attempt against you…I'm not sure when, but there will be one, today." Anakin said, and he contacted the Senate Guard and informed them to start a perimeter patrol around Padme's apartment, and set up security team inside the apartment itself.

_Coruscant Skyscraper balcony; three hours later _

Although the Senate Guard were patrolling a perimeter of five kilometers, they were unaware of that Three Eight was looking through the scope of his Verpine sniper rifle, and he waited for the senator to reveal herself, and after that, he'd fire two shots; one in the heart, and one in the head, just to make sure the senator would be killed. Despite the fact that there were two Jedi and three whole squads of Senate Commandos in the same apartment of the senator, he was confident he would complete the mission; because of the extra security, the senator made the mistake of revealing herself through a window, and put the cross hairs of the scope, directly over the woman's heart, and put his finger on the trigger.

_Padme's apartment _

"Senator, are you sure you should be near the window? The assassin could be a sniper." Ahsoka said, and Padme turned around so she could face the padawan.

"Ahsoka, I appreciate your concern, but I think everything is going to be alright; I've been in similar situations before, and I know how to take care of myself. Besides, the Senate Commandos have extended their search from five kilometers to seven, so I doubt there's an assassin out…" Padme was cut off by a Verpine round going straight through her chest, and she fell onto the floor, and there was a second shoot, and this one went through her neck. Everyone, even the Jedi, was caught off guard by the shooting, since they didn't know that one was around, and no one heard the shot being fired, and everyone rushed to find out where he was. Ahsoka reached out with Force and tried to find the shooter, when she felt a dark presence nearby, and began following that.

_Coruscant Skyscraper balcony _

After firing the two shots, Three Eight slung the rifle over his back and stood on the railing of the balcony, and dropped off, free falling straight down to the streets of the city, and just a few meters before he hit the ground, Three Eight activated boosters on his boots that slowed his fall, allowing him to land unscathed. Although many people were caught off guard by Three Eight's entrance, he just ran past them, trying to get to a transport of starfighter he can commandeer back to Korriban, since his was immediately sent back to the planet, and didn't have time to wait for it to return before the Jedi arrive. Three Eight continued running through the streets for several minutes, until he made a turn into an alley, and saw that Ahsoka was waiting for him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ahsoka asked, putting her hand on her lightsaber, getting ready for a fight.

"Get out of my way Jedi; otherwise I'll be forced to kill you!" Three Eight said, but Ahsoka didn't budge. Three Eight then got in his Teras Kasi form, and Ahsoka unclipped the lightsaber from her belt, and activated it.

_Coruscant Senate Hospital; ten minutes later _

"Anakin! What's going on!" Obi-wan asked through his comlink, hoping Anakin would finally answer, and it wasn't long until Anakin finally picked up.

"I was right master; Dooku sent one of his assassins to kill Senator Amidala; she…she took two Verpine shots; one in her chest, which hit her heart…and a shot in the neck that punctured her internal jugular vein and she's losing a lot of blood…they're…they're not sure if she's going to make it…" Anakin said sadly, though he was trying to hide the true extent of his emotions from his former master.

"Where are you?" Obi-wan asked.

"The Senate Hospital; Coruscant Security wants all present during the assassination attempt to tell them the details, including me and Ahsoka, but Ahsoka went after the assassin, and now I can't get her to answer…" Anakin said, when he started to have another vision.

_Coruscant street alley; in the very near future _

_Anakin was in Ahsoka's point of view again, like the time in his vision from earlier, and he could tell Ahsoka was losing the fight; the assassin was using a form that he knew as Teras Kasi, and Ahsoka would never be able to beat the assassin while he was using that form. Suddenly, he felt a horrible pain in his chest as he looked down and saw a sharp blade that was attached to the assassins arm go through his padawan's chest. _

_Senate Hospital; present time _

"Anakin? Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled through his comlink, and Anakin was knocked out of his phased out state and returned to reality.

"Oh no…Ahsoka's in trouble!" Anakin said, and although he wanted to learn about what happened to Padme, he had to help Ahsoka, so Anakin ran out of the hospital and tried to find a speeder so he could find Ahsoka.

_Coruscant street alley _

Ahsoka was just barely able to roll out of the way of one of Three Eight's Teras Kasi blades, though she had already had several cuts and gashes across her body, and she was losing a lot of blood, making it hard for her to remain focused, since she was get light headed, and the fact that Three Eight was faster and stronger than her, it was even harder for her to get a blow on her opponent. Three Eight, who was getting tired of how long it was taking to kill the Padawan, began making faster and harder strikes, and one of the blades made a deep cut into her abdomen, and kicked the Togruta in the head, though it wasn't enough to stop her. Ahsoka remained standing, but Three Eight was still to fast for her; he made a swing for her neck with his Teras Kasi blades, and Ahsoka leaned back to avoid the blade, but Three Eight swung at her with his other arm, and the other blade made contact with her eyes, and she started bleeding from her eye sockets, and suddenly, she felt a blade go straight through her chest, and when it was removed, Ahsoka hit the ground. With the padawan now out of his way, Three Eight got ready to make his way to a hanger, when he heard a lightsaber activate, and the Agent turned around to see Skywalker standing at the end of the alley, looking like he was ready to kill Three Eight.

I'll make you pay for what you've done!" Anakin yelled, and Three Eight pulled out his Verpine Shatter gun pistol and fired three shots, and Anakin tried to get out of the way of the high speed rounds, but one with through his side and two went through his cybernetic arm. The distraction of Anakin trying to avoid being shot was long enough for Three Eight to run away, and out of Anakin's line of sight. Anakin's attention instantly went to his padawan, who was still conscious, and in extreme pain.

"Master…" Ahsoka tried to say, but it hurt for her to speak.

"I'm here Ahsoka, don't worry, you're going to be just fine…" Anakin said as he picked up Ahsoka, saying it to himself as well to Ahsoka.

"I can't see…he…cut out my eyes…" Ahsoka said, and Anakin did his best to remain composed, but he couldn't help a tear or two go down his cheek.

_Korriban, Agent barracks _

"You performed admirably Three Eight; the senator will surely die from the wounds you inflicted on her, and this will deliver a major morale blow to the Republic. My master is most pleased with your work, and he may be giving you an assignment personally in the near future." Dooku said, and Three Eight just stood there, waiting for Dooku to dismiss him, and the Sith Lord just waved his hand, which gestured to Three Eight he could leave. When Three Eight finally got to his room, he found that Seven Two was sitting on her bed, waiting for him.

"Hey Three Eight, your mission go well?" Seven Two asked, and Three Eight nodded and took his helmet off, and removed the hood over his head, revealing his sixteen year old, scarred face, and jet black hair.

"I guess, though I'm getting tired of Dooku and his smug attitude towards me. How I would love to break his neck." Three Eight said, when suddenly, he buckled over in pain as the major side effect from his cybernetic enhancements kicked in. "DAMN YOU, DOOKU! AS SOON AS I GET THE CHANCE, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Three Eight yelled, and Seven Two kneeled down next Three Eight.

"Three Eight, look at me, everything is going to be alright, just try to ignore the pain. I'm right here, just listen to my voice, and think about something other than the pain, and Dooku." Seven Two said as she wrapped her arms around Three Eight, letting him know she was right next to him as he shook in pain.

_Jedi Temple Healing Center; a week later _

Anakin was heartbroken; the news of Padme's death quickly spread throughout the galaxy, and when he found out, he never spoke a word to anyone, not even Obi-wan, who knew Anakin was hurt by Padme's death. He tried to be there for his old padawan and friend, but Anakin wouldn't respond, he just remained sitting outside the Temple Healing Center, waiting for news on Ahsoka's condition; he wouldn't eat, sleep, speak, and some believed he may have stopped breathing. Anakin didn't even take the time to fix his damaged arm, all he cared about, was finding out what will become of his padawan. After entering his eighth day of waiting for something to happen, Obi-wan showed up and took a seat next to Anakin.

"She's going to be just fine Anakin, she's strong." Obi-wan said, and Anakin just remained still and silent, like he always had ever since he arrived at the Temple. "Well, I found out that Padme's funeral will be held on Naboo a week from now, in case you wanted to know." Obi-wan said, but he still didn't get a response. It wasn't until Jedi Healing Master Che walked out and looked at the Jedi Knight.

"She's been stabilized, and her wounds have been closed, but…there was nothing we could do about her eyes, I'm afraid, and she's not taking it well." Che said, and Anakin looked at the Healer.

"Is she awake right now?" Anakin asked, and Che nodded.

"Yes, you may see her if you like." Che said, and Anakin stood up, and opened the door, and saw that Ahsoka was sitting up, 'looking' down at her hands, and crying.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, and Ahsoka raised her head slowly, but didn't bother to face Anakin.

"Master? Where are you?" Ahsoka asked, and Anakin walked over to Ahsoka's bed, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right here Ahsoka." Anakin said, but Ahsoka didn't even bother to smile.

"What's going to happen to me? Will I have to stop being a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, you're just going to have to learn to let the Force see for you, like you did as a youngling, and you're not going to stop being my padawan, I won't let it happen." Anakin said, and Ahsoka jumped up, and pulled her master into a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

_Korriban; eleven months into the Clone Wars _

When Three Eight and Seven Two walked into Dooku's office, the Sith Lord was talking to a man through his holo-projector, and Dooku was getting angry fast.

"You're assassins have failed to follow the simplest task of killing the Duchess, so you have forced me to send two of my own assassins to get the job done. Perhaps they can show you a thing or two in use of subtlety." Dooku said, and the man just growled and cut off the link. "You two will go to the planet of Coruscant, and assassinate Duchess Satine Kryze; leader of the New Mandalorians. She will be in the Senate district for five days; you have until then to kill her. I do not care how; just make sure she's dead." Dooku said, and the two turned around and went to the hanger and got in a Republic cargo shuttle.

"So how are we going to do this, Three Eight?" Seven Two asked, and Three Eight went over a map of the Senate district on Coruscant.

"We won't be able to just go into the Senate building and shoot Satine; we need to find her when she's most vulnerable." Three Eight said.

"And when that going to be?" Seven Two asked.

"I'm not sure; we're going to have to observe her daily routine on Coruscant, and then strike." Three Eight explained.

_Jedi Temple; Coruscant _

Ahsoka was still getting used to not having her eyes, even though she could use the Force to help her see to an extent, she still constantly kept bumping into people, objects, walls, and wasn't allowed to use the stairs in the temple without a guide; she found it humiliating, she couldn't even ready anymore, and that really upset her. Ahsoka was just walking around the Temple, trying to find her room, when someone grabbed her arm, pulled her to the side, the shut the door to a room, and Ahsoka felt familiar lips on hers.

"Hey beautiful." Carter whispered after he broke the kiss, but Ahsoka didn't say anything, and Carter just looked at her sadly. "I said 'hey beautiful'."

"Hey…" Ahsoka said sadly, and Carter sighed in slight annoyance.

"Ahsoka, you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself; it's not like you!" Carter said, and Ahsoka got out of Carter's embrace, and made for the door.

"Carter, you have no idea how hard it is to not have eyes! I can't read, I can't write, I can't go up nor down stairs without someone to guide me…and I don't you need to tell me to just get over it!" Ahsoka yelled, and she tried to open the door, but Carter grabbed Ahsoka by her wrist and firmly placed her against a wall.

"I'm not asking you to 'get over' what happened; I know you can't do that, but you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself; you need to not give up! You're a Jedi, Ahsoka, and you've been taught to see without your eyes, so use that training and don't think it's over just because you lost your eyes, both your life as a Jedi, and you and me, because I still love you." Carter said, and he started to kiss Ahsoka, and she answered by wrapping her arms around Carter's neck, and enjoying the moment between her and the man she loves.

_Coruscant Senate District; three hours later _

Three Eight was looking through the scope of his Verpine sniper rifle, keeping an eye on the Duchess as she talked to a Jedi outside the Senate Building, from what he could tell, the two were unaware that he was watching them. After a couple of minutes, the Jedi left, and Satine got in a speeder and flew away from the Senate Building.

"Seven Two, did you place the explosives in the speeder like I told you?" Three Eight asked, and Seven Two nodded.

"Yes, I did; I placed them in the control systems, so it'll look like the speeder simply malfunction, and rammed into a skyscraper." Seven Two explained, Three Eight continued to watch the Duchess as the speeder went over them, and as soon as it was passed them, Three Eight pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet, and suddenly, the speeder Satine was in started to speed out of control, and at first, Three Eight thought he was successful in killing the Duchess, but he saw Satine and her three guards jump out of the speeder and landed on the roof of a skyscraper, and Three Eight just growled and handed Seven Two his Verpine sniper rifle.

"Seven Two, pick off the guard from here; I'll take out the Duchess!" Three Eight ordered, and he activated his cloaking device, while Seven Two aimed for one of the guards, and fired, the Verpine round going right through his head, killing him, and the other two guards were shocked by their comrade being killed, but they quickly tried to get the Duchess to safety after they realized what was going on, but Seven Two killed them just as quickly as she did the first guard, leaving Satine with no protection, except for a deactivator pistol she pulled out of a hilt on her dress. "Do you really think that pathetic excuse for a weapon will save you?" Three Eight asked, and Satine looked around the roof, trying to find Three Eight, but his cloaking device kept him perfectly blended with his surroundings.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" The Duchess demanded, and when she received no answer, Satine tried to make her way to a door, but she was suddenly struggling for breath as she felt something wrap tightly around her neck, and during that, Three Eight deactivated his cloaking device, revealing that he was strangling Satine with his garrote, and the Duchess tried to get the metal string off her neck, but Three Eight was too strong, and as Satine's life was shortening to just a couple of seconds as her arms fell limp and gave one final attempt of breath before her body fell limp, lifeless. Three Eight then picked up Satine's corpse and through it over his shoulder and walked to the edge of the building and threw the body down to the streets of Coruscant so it would be found, and confirm that the Duchess is dead. Three Eight then returned to Seven Two by leaping off the rooftop where he killed the Duchess, and landing on the one that he was on earlier. "Come on Seven Two; we're done here." Three Eight said, and Seven Two handed Three Eight his sniper rifle back, and the two went back to the hanger their transport was in, and left Coruscant to return to Korriban.

_Republic Senate Building; the next day _

"I call this emergency meeting of placing a military presence on Mandalore to order." Palpatine said as the last of the Senators arrived, but before they started talking politics, Bail Organa spoke up.

"Where is Duchess Satine? She should be at this meeting." The senator asked.

"That is why I have called this meeting; Duchess Satine has been found on the streets of Coruscant, murdered, by a Death Watch Assassin. She was strangled to death, and then thrown down several hundred stories from a skyscraper after the assassin sabotaged her speeder. The crime scene has been investigated and Coruscant Security has found Duchess Satine's Royal Guards dead, shot in the head by Verpine sniper fire, similar to the way Senator Amidala was murdered three months ago." Palpatine explained, and Obi-wan, who was in the Senate building as well, was shocked and heart broken at the same time to hear of Satine's death, but the way she was murdered, and the way her guards were killed sounded suspicious to him. "It is now beyond clear that this Death Watch movement is far more than simple terrorists; they are a threat to the Mandalorian people, and we must answer with a military presence to protect the people!" Palpatine said, and many senators cheered in agreement, and Obi-wan quietly left the Senate Building.

_Korriban, Agent Barracks; two days later _

When Three Eight and Seven Two returned to Korriban, they reported to Dooku immediately. When they walked into the room, the old man was talking to the man they saw right before they were assigned to kill Satine.

"With the Duchess dead, the Republic will arrive soon and occupy the planet; then, you will gain the support of the people, and will quickly drive the Republic back, and Death Watch will rule Mandalore." Dooku said, and the armored man smiled.

"Yes, my men are anxious for the Republic to arrive, and, as agreed, when Death Watch is in control of the planet, we will join your Separatist Alliance." The man said, and he disappeared from the holo-projector and Dooku turned around.

"You did very well; my master is most pleased, and he has a mission for you that he will assign to you personally." Dooku said, and he pressed a button on his desk, stood up, and then kneeled before the holo-projector when a hooded man appeared.

"Lord Tyrannus." The man greeted.

"My master. These are the Agents that I have informed you about, they have gone on several successful missions, the boy especially; he is the one that successfully assassinated Senator Amidala, and he has just returned with the girl from Coruscant after killing Duchess Satine on Mandalore." Dooku said, and the old man smiled.

"Excellent; it is good to see this experiment hasn't gone to waste. I have a special assignment for you two, the most important assignment you may ever receive, you must go to a planet in the Unknown Regions, and destroy a specific building there; a Jedi Enclave that houses several Force Sensitive infants, to keep them away from the war. Destroy the building, and everyone inside of it." The old, hooded man said, and the two Agents nodded. "Now, go and do not disappoint me; it would be a shame to have to kill such promising Jedi Hunters because they failed a single mission." The man said before the Agents turned around and left to start their next mission.

_Jedi Council Chambers; a few hours later _

"I don't think Death Watch was directly involved with the assassination of Duchess Satine; I think they asked Dooku for help, so he sent one of his assassins to kill her, the same assassin that killed Senator Amidala." Obi-wan told the Council, who asked him what happened at the Senate meeting. "The Republic is going to place a military on Mandalore, and when that happens, I suggest the Mandalorians aren't going to like that, and Death Watch will fight the Republic, and look like liberators to the people, and once Death Watch is in control, they'll make the people give up their pacifist ways and become warriors again, and then I suspect Death Watch will align Mandalore with Separatists." Obi-wan explained.

"This is very dangerous situation; if Death Watch is able to have the New Mandalorians turn into warriors, they will become a very dangerous threat to our forces." Windu said, and the Council nodded in agreement, when Yoda moan in grief as he felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Master Yoda, what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked, and when the Grand Master sat back up, his eyes were filled with sadness.

"In danger, the Enclave is; attacked it will be." Yoda said, and the Council was, understanding what Yoda meant by Enclave.

"Impossible; the Enclave has been specially hidden; no one outside the Jedi Order knows about the Enclave!" Ki-Adi Mundi said, but Anakin shook his head.

"No one except Dooku." Anakin said, and Windu immediately stood up.

"Obi-wan, you and Skywalker should be the ones that lead the defensive on the Enclave, Master Fisto, you should accompany with them as well." Windu said, and the three Jedi stood up, nodded, and left the room.

"Anakin, I think Ahsoka might be ready to go back to working in the field; she has made great progress with learning how to see with the Force." Obi-wan said, and Anakin nodded.

"I was thinking that too; I'll tell her she's coming with us, this may be an easy assignment anyway, let her start off small." Anakin said, and they made their way to their fleet, hoping that it would be easy to protect the Enclave.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

_Hidden Jedi Enclave, Unknown planet _

"Wow, the Jedi Council couldn't have picked a better place to hide the younglings from the war." Ahsoka said, as she walked through the fields of the planet. She didn't know what it was called, but from what she could tell through the Force, it was a lush planet and very tranquil and peaceful.

"Yeah, and it's almost as beautiful as you." Carter said, and Ahsoka's face turned a deeper shade of red than it was normally.

"Carter…" Ahsoka said dreamily, and then she pushed him playfully. "You're so cheesy!"

"Would you prefer if I'm not?" Carter asked, and Ahsoka pushed Carter again, this time, knocking him on his back, and then, Ahsoka crawled on top of him.

"No." Ahsoka said, and she kissed Carter deeply, and the two enjoyed it for awhile until they sensed Anakin walking over to them. The two padawan's stood up, and made it look like they were doing their patrol like they were supposed to.

"Ahsoka, Carter, you're shifts over. You can head back to the Enclave now." Anakin said, and the two padawan's nodded and made their way back.

"This has got to be the best mission we've been given in this entire war." Carter said, and Ahsoka nodded.

"Yeah, not mention the easiest." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka…I'm glad to see you in such a peaceful state now; you've been adjusting at a great rate, it's almost like the…accident…didn't happen." Carter said carefully, and Ahsoka tilted her head down and smiled.

"Well, I have people like you and Skyguy helping me…I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you."

_Republic supply cruiser, Forgiveness, six hours later _

"We'll be at the Temple in five minutes, Seven Two." Three Eight said, as he climbed out of crate he was in, and Seven Two climbed out of her crate as well, and made sure all her weaponry and supplies was ready. "Let's go over the plan one final time; as soon as the shuttle takes off after delivering its supplies, we blow the detonators in the fuel bay, to make it look like an engine malfunction, and distract the Jedi. We will then make our way deeper into the Enclave and find the Youngling quarters and we throw thermals into every one of them. After that, we place detonators at the structural weak points, and blow them. To escape, we head to the hanger and steal two Delta-7 starfighters." Three Eight said, and as soon they heard the shuttle land, they climbed back into their crates and sealed them. An hour later, Three Eight and Seven Two climbed out of their crates and were able to see the shuttle as it climbed its way through the atmosphere, and Three Eight pushed a button on his wrist gauntlet.

_Enclave Cafeteria; at that same time _

Ahsoka loved her current assignment, mainly because she loved children. As she watched the hundreds of younglings, between the ages of three and six, enjoy their meals, however, Ahsoka and the others heard a crash outside, and many of the children were suddenly scared, the crash being unusual for them. A couple of seconds later, Anakin ran into the cafeteria.

"The supply shuttle crashed!" Anakin yelled, and Ahsoka began running towards her master as he ran back out of the cafeteria.

"Do we know what caused the crash?" Ahsoka asked when she finally caught up with Anakin.

"It was possibly an engine malfunction, but we have to try and rescue any survivors!" Anakin said, and it wasn't long until they were joined by Obi-wan, Kit Fisto, and his padawan, Carter. They ran outside to the crash sight, unaware that the real danger was already inside the Enclave.

_Enclave Cafeteria; at the same time _

Three Eight, fully cloaked, walked into the cafeteria, with several thermal detonators in his hand, and set the timer on them and let them rolled all over the cafeteria, and none of the Younglings knew that they were about to die. With the explosives in, Three Eight turned around, left the cafeteria, and went to his next set of targets; the toddlers and infants.

_Shuttle crash site _

"Looks like there was a malfunction with the fuel lining; there was probably an exposed wire, it sparked with the fuel, and blew the engines." Anakin said as he examined the crash site, but Carter got closer into the crash site, and saw something that was out of place.

"I don't think so, master Skywalker; look at this." Carter said, and the others walked over to him, and saw what he was gesturing at. "These scorch marks wouldn't be created by a simple spark, they were intentionally created, by an explosion; this was sabotage." Carter said.

"Why would someone want to destroy a shuttle after it drops off its supplies?" Obi-wan asked.

"As a distraction…" Kit Fisto said, and suddenly, the Jedi heard another explosion behind them, and they turned around to see the cafeteria section of the Enclave covered in a ball of flames."

"No…" They all said, and the Jedi ran as fast as they could, back to the Enclave, hoping to save the children from their attackers.

_Enclave Infant and Toddler Bedrooms _

When Seven Two entered the hallway with rooms filled with sleeping infants, she didn't even blink an eye when she primed the thermal detonators and walked through the hall, throwing one detonator into every room, and right as Seven Two exited the hallway, every single room in that hall was engulfed in an explosion, with none of the infants having a single hope of survival.

"Seven Two, what's your status?" Three Eight asked through his communicator.

"I've just gone through the forth hall of infant bedrooms, and I'm making my way through the fifth. You?" Seven answered, and she could hear an explosion on the other side of the comlink.

"I just finished my side of infant bedrooms, and I'm about to place thermal charges on the structural weak points on the West and North sides." Three Eight said, and he cut the link.

_Enclave Hallway _

It was hard for Ahsoka to move through the hallways of the Enclave, since she was sensing the death of hundreds of children all around, and smell of burning corpses made it harder for her, even with Carter right beside her.

"Who could do this!" Ahsoka asked as she walked past a hallway filled with corpses of children that have been shot in the head.

"Those damn assassins Dooku sent to kill my master, Senator Amidala, Duchess Satine, and….cut out your eyes…." Carter said, and they ran through another hall, and saw that on the other side, Three Eight was standing there, looking at them.

"Carter?" Ahsoka asked, and Carter stepped forward, and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, and activated it, the blade hitting the security console, and a thick durasteel security door closed on both sides, trapping both himself and Three Eight in the hall, but Ahsoka was on the other side. "Carter!" Ahsoka yelled, knowing what was going on.

"You killed my master…you hurt my love… I'll kill you!" Carter yelled, and Three Eight pulled out his Verpine pistols, and aimed at Carter, and the Jedi just charged at the Agent, and when Three Eight fired his pistols, the Verpine shots were too fast for Carter to avoid, and they went right through his left lung. Although he was in extreme pain, Carter still stood, lightsaber ready, and Three Eight put his pistols away and got in his Teras Kasi form, ready to kill the Jedi.

_Other side of hallway security door _

Ahsoka was terrified; she knew that Carter stood no chance against the assassin, but she couldn't do anything to help him, because the doors were too thick to cut through with a lightsaber, and she couldn't hot wire the door controls because she couldn't see. All she could do was feel the pain Carter was in through the Force, and that made her even more scared. It wasn't until ten minutes later until Anakin, Obi-wan, and Master Fisto arrived, and they could tell something was wrong.

"Ahsoka, what happened!" Anakin asked.

"Carter…he's fighting the assassin…alone!" Ahsoka said, and Anakin tried to activate the security door override, but nothing happened.

"Blast! I'll have to hot wire the door!" Anakin said, and he tore off the panel of the door, revealing several wires, which Anakin began cutting and crossing, hoping he could get the door open before it's too late.

_Sealed off hallway _

As the fight continued, Carter got angrier and angrier, since he wasn't able to find a way to kill Three Eight. Carter already had some severe cuts on his body, and he was losing a lot of blood.

"I won't…let you leave here…alive!" Carter said, but Three Eight remained quiet and continued jumping around and swinging his blades, landing a few more hits on the padawan. After twenty minutes, though, the security doors opened, and Carter saw his friends on the other side, yelling at him to run to them.

"Three Eight, the charges are in place! We have to get out of here! Meet me in the hanger!" Seven Two said, and Three Eight decided to activate his cloaking device, and turned around and disappeared. Carter then decided to return to his friends, so he turned around and ran as fast as he could, when suddenly, he felt an extreme pain in his abdomen, and blood began staining his robes. A few seconds later, Three Eight reappeared, with his short sword going right through Carter, and the other Jedi looked on in shock as Three Eight ran the blade to the other side of Carter, and blood began to pour from his abdomen, and even some of his organs fell out. Amazingly though, Carter was still alive, looking at Ahsoka and his master with a desperate and pained look, and Three Eight decided to end it, so he reached behind him, and grabbed the lightsaber he took from Aaron Kast, and activated it, and drove the blade into Carter's neck, killing him.

"CARTER!" Ahsoka yelled, heart broken as she felt him die through the Force, and tears began rolling down Ahsoka's cheeks. Three Eight then picked up Carter's lightsaber, and clipped it to his belt, right next to Aaron Kast's, and reactivated his cloaking device, and disappeared before the Jedi could attack.

_Enclave Hanger _

"Three Eight! Finally! I was beginning to worry that something had happened to you!" Seven Two said as Three Eight ran into the hanger.

"Blow it!" Three Eight ordered, and Seven Two pressed a button on her wrist gauntlet, and large explosions could be heard and the Enclave began to shake and crumble as large chunks of Duracrete and Durasteel fell around them. The two then climbed into two Delta-7 starfighters and attached them to hyperspace rings, and left the planet's atmosphere.

"Well, let's put in the coordinates for Korriban, and go home." Seven Two said.

"Well, let's send the message to Dooku so he knows we succeeded." Three Eight said, and he sent an encoded message to Dooku, informing the Sith Lord of the Agent's success.

"Okay, I've put in the coordinates for Korriban, let's go." Seven Two said, and she was about to enter hyperspace, when Three Eight spoke up.

"Seven Two, wait!" Three Eight said, and Seven Two stopped her hand from pulling on the hyperdrive.

"What is it, Three Eight?" Seven Two asked, and Three Eight sighed.

"Seven Two…do you really want to return to Korriban, continue serving that old man, getting no respect for what we've done for him?" Three Eight asked.

"What do you mean?" Seven Two said.

"I'm tired of doing what Dooku said, I'm tired of him constantly torturing us just because of the smallest mess up!" Three Eight explained.

"But Dooku doesn't torture you, not anymore; you're his best Agent." Seven Two said.

"But he tortures you, and I can't stand that…" Three Eight said, and they remained quiet for a couple of minutes. "Seven Two, let's just leave Dooku, go where ever we want, actually live a life, and maybe find a way to stop the pain these damn cybernetics put us through on a daily basis." Three Eight said.

"But Three Eight…what are we going to do? All we know how to do is kill." Seven Two said.

"I know of a planet that's famous for its gladiatorial arenas; we can go there, compete in these arenas…it'll be better than serving Dooku, that's for sure." Three Eight said, and Seven Two considered the idea for a few minutes, and when a Republic Fleet exited hyperspace near them, Seven Two quickly got her answer.

"Let's do it!" Seven Two said, Three Eight transferred the coordinates to Seven Two, and they quickly entered hyperspace, escaping the Republic fleet, as well as hopefully escaping from Dooku's grasp.

A/N: Okay, I have a question for you guys; how many of you want to see Three Eight and Seven Two get together? If I get enough (minimum is 5) reviews saying that they should get together, I'll do it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.

Agent Barracks, Korriban; a week later

Dooku was furious; it didn't take long for him to realize that his two best Agents never returned, and he knew that they weren't dead, but went rogue instead. They were his best, always completed their missions, no matter what the circumstances, and when Sidious realized that Three Eight and Seven Two went rogue, he ordered Dooku to have the two eliminated. After pondering about what he should do, he summoned Asajj Ventress, who quickly arrived and bowed before her master.

"My lord." Ventress greeted as she bowed, and Dooku turned around in his chair and faced Ventress.

Ventress, two of my Agent's have gone rogue; I need you to eliminate them." Dooku said, and Ventress smiled.

"It will be done, my lord." Ventress said, and she stood to leave, but Dooku held up his hand.

"None of my other Agents have been able to find them, they have covered their tracks well, so you will have to find them yourselves." Dooku explained.

"They will not be able to hide forever." Ventress said, and she turned around and left to find the two Agents, unaware of what she was getting in to.

Rattatak arena; Rattatak

Cheering filled the arena as Three Eight snapped the neck of a human gladiator, which ended the free-for-all round, with Three Eight as the victor, as usual.

"This is amazing folks; this newcomer, known only as the Warrior, has won every single round he's been in for the past week, even in impossible odds! This kid is unbeatable, and from what I can tell, a favorite among you folks! Will anyone ever be able to best this gladiator? You'll just have to watch and see!" The arena announcer said as the spectators screamed and yelled for their favorite warrior. Three Eight just stood in the middle of the arena, waiting for the rock door out of the arena to open, and when it did, he left the arena, and walked down a hallway, when a short, stubby, fat man walked to him, smiling.

"That was great kid! You really know how to please the crowd!" The man said, and Three Eight just held out his hand, waiting for his payment. "Right…still not very talkative; here's your payment, seventy-five thousand." The man said, and he handed Three Eight a metal brief case, and he opened it to begin counting. Once he made sure that he received full payment, Three Eight left the arena and activated his cloaking device right before he stepped into the village that surrounded the arena. Three Eight didn't want anyone to know where he and Seven Two lived, so he always used his cloaking device to hide himself when he got home.

Three Eight and Seven Two's home

When he walked into the small home he and Seven Two lived in, he saw that Seven Two was out of her armor, wearing regular civilian clothes, which was a pink t-shirt, blue pants, and boots. When Three Eight changed from his armor to regular clothes, he had a more militaristic look; a black jacket with two holsters for his Verpine shatter gun pistols, a green shirt, tan, baggy pants with at least ten pockets, which held an assortment of weapons and tools, such as his garrote, a hold-out blaster, several cases of ammunition for his pistols, and a communicator for contacting Seven Two.

"Hello Three Eight. Good day at the arena?" Seven Two asked, giving Three Eight a warm smile.

"Seventy-five thousand credits." Three Eight said, and he grabbed the brief case, and put it in the main room closet, next to six other brief cases filled a total of five hundred twenty-five thousand credits; seventy-five thousand each day Three Eight fought in the arena. After a few minutes of relaxing on the couch in the living room of their home, Three Eight found a bowl filled with meat and vegetables placed in front of him by Seven Two.

"I was able to get some fresh Nerf and vegetables in the market today, I also got a recipe book, so I'm going to be trying different recipes every now then. This is just a regular Nerf and Vegetable soup with a Nerf broth. What do you think?" Seven Two asked, and Three Eight ate a bit of the soup and smiled, something he rarely did.

"This is pretty good." Three Eight said, and Seven Two smiled and took a seat next to Three Eight, and they began eating their meal, when Seven Two sat up to ask Three Eight something.

"Three Eight…can I ask you a favor?" Seven Two asked.

"What?" Three Eight asked in turn.

"Could we…try and think of something we can call each other, besides the numbers that Dooku gave us? I'm tired of being just a number." Seven Two said, and Three Eight thought about it for a few minutes, and then faced Seven Two.

"What did you have in mind?" Three Eight asked, and Seven Two shrugged.

"I don't know…I've heard a few names over the past week, but I'm not sure which one I think fits the most." Seven Two said.

"Why do you want this so badly anyway?" Three Eight asked.

"It would give us a chance to be normal, even in the smallest way." Seven Two explained, but Three Eight just sighed.

"But Seven Two…we're just not normal…we weren't meant to be…" Three Eight said.

"Can't we at least try? I want to know what it's like to be normal…even if it's just for a moment…" Seven Two said, and Three Eight sighed.

"If it's what you want…I'll give it a try." Three Eight said, and Seven Two smiled, wrapped her arms around Three Eight's neck, and kissed the top of his head. "What was that?" Three Eight asked, and Seven Two shrugged.

"I read about it in a book, a guy and girl can use that to show thanks to each other when they're close friends." Seven Two explained.

"Oh…okay." Three Eight said, and the two continued to eat as they thought of names for each other.

Ahsoka's quarters, Resolute; a few hours later

"Hey snips…can I come in?" Anakin asked through the door outside Ahsoka's room, and Ahsoka, who was still crying over Carter's death, used the Force to open the door and let her master in. "I just wanted to check up on you." Anakin explained as he grabbed a chair and sat next to Ahsoka's bed, but she didn't say anything, she remained lying on her bed and crying into her pillow, and Anakin began rubbing Ahsoka's back, letting her know he was there for her. When the two returned to the Resolute, Ahsoka told Anakin, in secret, about her relationship with Carter, and he, in response, told Ahsoka about his marriage to Padme. At the same time, Ahsoka then grew closer, yet distant to Anakin; she was willing to talk to him about anything, but she hardly did any talking. None of the clones questioned why their commander never came out of her room, Rex made sure of that when he found out what happened to Ahsoka. Anakin remained in Ahsoka's room for over twenty minutes, just remaining quiet as Ahsoka cried, but it eventually came time for him to leave. "Ahsoka, I've got to got to go back to the bridge. If you need or want to talk, just contact me on my communicator, alright?" Anakin asked, and although Ahsoka didn't answer, Anakin knew she would contact him if she needed him. When Anakin walked out of Ahsoka's room, he bumped into Rex, who was just walking through the ship with nothing to do.

"How's she doing, general?" Rex asked.

"Still crying…don't blame her though." Anakin said sadly, and Rex just growled.

"If I ever find the di'kut that made the commander like this…I'll kill him myself!" Rex said angrily.

"Not if I find him first…continue with what you were doing Rex, and by the way…this conversation never happened." Anakin said.

"What conversation? I'm just making my rounds through the ship." Rex said, and Anakin put his arm on Rex's shoulder and nodded.

"Good man." Anakin said, and he left the captain to return to the bridge.

Three Eight and Seven Two's home; the next morning

Three Eight woke up before dawn, as he always does, so he could get ready for his arena match. He took a shower, ate a couple of fruit for breakfast, and made sure all his weapons ready for a fight. As he put his armor on, Seven Two walked in, still wearing her sleep clothes, which was a pair of shorts and white shirt, and she handed Three Eight his helmet, and he put it on and put his hood over his hood.

"I have a ticket for your fight today, just so you know." Seven Two said, and Three Eight nodded before he left their home.

Rattatak arena; an hour later

Even as Three Eight began his walk down the hallway into the arena, he could the audience cheering his alias name. As soon as he reached the stone doors that separated him from the blood drenched, bone filled arena, the doors opened, revealing to him the entire audience, and the cheering got louder as Three Eight stepped into the arena.

"Well, I'd say you folks are ready to on with the blood shed!" The announcer stated, but crowd cheered in agreement, and the announcer chucked. "I knew it! But, before I begin the carnage, I would like to announce that we have a very special guest, one we are honored to have. The almighty, Jabba the Hutt!" The announcer said, and the giant slug crime lord slithered his way next to the announcer, and took the microphone from him.

It is a pleasure to be here! I have heard much about this new gladiator, the Warrior, and I am curious to see just how good of a fighter he really is. Jabba said, and the crowd just continued cheering, and the announcer took the mic back.

"Well, I think these good people have waited long enough; release the gladiators!" The announcer ordered, and several large gates opened, and dozens of other warriors charged into the arena, ready to kill each other for money and fame, and it wasn't long until blood was spilling and limbs went flying. However, despite how skilled and deadly the other warriors were, none of them stood a chance against Three Eight, who would kill any that got too close to him, either by breaking their necks, breaking them in half, or cutting their heads off. No matter how he killed them though, it made the crowd cheer his name. After an hour, the arena was already down to two living fighters, Three Eight, and an Echani, wielding only a vibro-sword. The Echani then charged at Three Eight, but when his sword hit the Phrik armor, the blade broke in half, and Three Eight punched the Echani, sending him flying a few feet away from him, and to end the fight, Three Eight pulled out Carter's lightsaber, and activated it, revealing a green blade. Three Eight then ran to the downed Echani, who was trying to stand up, but Three Eight got to him before he could get on his feet, and Three Eight cut the Echani in half with the blade of the lightsaber. With all the gladiators dead, Three Eight deactivated the weapon and reclipped it to his belt, and everything was quiet, but the crowd quickly roared in satisfaction, amazed at what they just saw. The double doors then opened and Three Eight walked out of the arena and went to his manager's office to get his payment.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to be a Jedi." His manager said.

"I'm no Jedi; I took these from Jedi I've killed." Three Eight said, and his manager looked at him for a couple of minutes before shrugging and giving Three Eight his payment.

"Jabba was pleased with your fight today; he want's to talk to you tonight. It would be wise for you to accept, otherwise you might find yourself being shot out of an airlock. He'll be waiting for you at the Hammered Hutt, just so you know." The man explained, and Three Eight held out his hand for his payment, and his manager gave Three Eight money, and Three Eight left without a word. Activating his cloaking device, Three Eight stepped outside to see Seven Two making her way to their home, when five men surrounded her and smiled, something Three Eight didn't like.

"Hey there, pretty girl." One of the guys said, but Seven Two just ignored them and tried to walk past them, but the one that spoke earlier put his arm in front of her. "I said 'hey', so why don't you answer me back?" The guy said, and Seven Two rolled her eyes.

"You're in my way, now move, before I hurt you." Seven Two threatened, but the guys started to laugh.

"Hurt us? That's funny; what could a scrawny thing like you do to big guys like us?" Another guy asked.

"I can think of a few things." The first one said, and the five started chuckling again, and one of them pulled out a vibro-dagger to try and scare Seven Two, but it didn't work. "Now, why don't you show us that nice package you're carrying?" The man asked, and he placed the blade against Seven Two's neck, and Three Eight was ready to kill him and his friends, but Seven Two grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it, causing the satisfying sound of his wrist breaking, making him drop his knife. Seven Two followed by punching the first guy square in the nose, making it break as well. The guy then fell to the ground when Seven Two kneed him in the gut. The four other guys were shocked to see Seven Two take down their leader so quickly, and they began backing away, and eventually ran away. Seven Two then smirked and made her way to where Three Eight was standing.

"Calm down Three Eight; I can take care of myself." Seven Two said, and she turned around and the two made their way home.

Three Eight and Seven Two's home; an hour later

"That was impressive Seven Two; it's nice to know you can still handle yourself in a fight." Three Eight said, as he took the last piece of his armor off.

"I may not be as good as you, Three Eight, but I can still take care of myself. Don't forget that." Seven Two said, and Three Eight nodded in confirmation, and Seven Two smiled and petted Three Eight's head.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

_The Hammered Hutt; later that evening _

When Three Eight walked into the bar, it didn't take him long to find Jabba; the Hutt was at a table, drinking from a wine bottle as his slave girls massaged him.

"Hey, Jabba, I was told you wanted to see." Three Eight said, and Jabba looked at the former Agent and smiled.

_Ah, you came. Have a seat, Warrior._ Jabba offered, but Three Eight remained standing.

"I'm fine standing. I can trust this isn't going to be a waste of my time." Three Eight said, and an albino Twi'lek, who was standing next Jabba, immediately got angry.

_You would do well to remember to treat Mighty Jabba with respect you…_ The Twi'lek started, but Jabba silenced him.

_Quiet Fortuna. Not many are brave enough to stand up to a Hutt. You got guts, I like that_. Jabba said, and he ordered for another bottle of wine. _I have a proposition for you; you make a pretty good living fighting in that small scale arena, but I can offer more._ Jabba said, and Three Eight just stood there, not showing any sign of interest or disinterest. _Come to my yacht within one standard week. If you like what you see, you can stay as my enforcer; you will live like a king, and be treated as such_. Jabba offered, and Three Eight remained silent and thought about the offer for a few minutes.

"Alright Jabba, I'll take you up on this offer…but on two conditions; one, there will be another one with me, and she is to be treated with the same respect you say I'll be treated with. If she's not, I will kill everyone responsible, including you. Second, I need you to find a scientist, a very intelligent scientist, one that's able to find a way to stop the pain from cybernetics like this." Three Eight said, pulling out a holo-projector and showing Jabba his skeletal structure with the cybernetics attached to them.

_Interesting…you have a deal Warrior_. Jabba said, and Three Eight turned around and went back to his home.

_Three Eight and Seven Two's home _

When Three Eight walked into his home, Seven Two was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a holo-drama and eating a small piece of cooked Nerf. Seven Two turned her head and smiled at Three Eight, and when Three Eight took his helmet off, he smiled in return, and went to his and Seven Two's bedroom to change into regular clothes. He walked back into the living room, wearing his usual black shirt, baggy pants, and combat boots.

"Your food is in the kitchen; I kept it warm for you." Seven Two said, and Three Eight got his food and took a seat next to Seven Two. "So, what did the Hutt want to see you about?" Seven Two asked.

"He gave me an offer…a very interesting offer." Three Eight said, and Seven Two looked at him, wanting to hear more. "He offered us to become his enforcer and stay at his palace on Tatooine; he says we'll live like royalty, and all we have to do is be his enforcers." Three Eight said, and Seven Two remained quiet for a few minutes, processing what Three Eight said.

"Do you trust him?" Seven Two asked.

"I don't know…but is this really a chance we can risk not taking? I…I want you to live a life of luxury and comfort Seven Two. I…" Three Eight started, and Seven Two wrapped her arms around Three Eight, and gave him a comforting hug.

"I know I'll be living a comfortable life as long as I'm with you Three Eight. You're always there for me, and you always put me first, no matter what the concern is." Seven Two said.

"Seven Two, you're my best and only friend, and all I want is for you to be happy…I think we should take Jabba on this offer. It's too much to risk not going." Three Eight explained, and Seven Two nodded.

"Okay. I'll be by your side one hundred percent, as always." Seven Two said.

"Then let's get our things ready for the trip. Are you sure you want to do this Seven Two?" Three Eight asked.

"I should be asking you that question; it's your decision." Seven Two said, and Three Eight just sighed as he went to his room and began packing his assortment of weapons. Seven Two smiled and began helping Three Eight pack.

_Rattatak Shuttle Port; the next morning _

When Three Eight and Seven Two woke up that morning, they immediately grabbed their bags and went to the shuttle port, where Jabba's personal yacht, which was three times larger than a normal passenger transport. When the two got to the ramp leading into Jabba's yacht, two Gamorrean guards took their three bags, which were just sling over bags, and checked them. The first one the guards opened had four sets of clothes; Three Eight's day clothes, and his night clothes, and Seven Two's day and night clothes. The guards opened the other two bags, and were shocked were surprised to see a large assortment of weapons. The guards were about to attack and Three Eight and Seven Two were ready to kill, but a droid walked to the guards to stop the impending fight.

"Wait! Wait! The mighty Jabba has announced that he was expecting these guests, and that they are allowed to bring weapons aboard." The droid explained, and the Gamorreans nodded and allowed the two into the yacht, and Three Eight took the bags back.

_Jabba's Yacht Throne/Feasting room _

When Three Eight and Seven Two walked into the throne room, they heard upbeat music and saw several people eating and drinking, while watching scantly clad girls dance around for them. Jabba was busy being fed by two of his slave girls, while another washed a smaller Hutt next to him.

_Ahh…you're made it. That must mean you have accepted my offer_. Jabba said, and Three Eight nodded.

"I have. This is my…partner, the one I told you about. I take it you will keep your end of the deal?" Three Eight reminded, and Jabba chuckled.

_Of course; I have nothing to gain from betraying you, as long as you do not fail me_. Jabba said.

"We never fail." Three Eight said, and Jabba chuckled again.

_Good. I look forward to using your talents. But until then, I have a room set for you and your…partner; if you will follow my service droid, he will lead you to the room. I'm sure you will find everything to your satisfaction_. Jabba said, and the droid Jabba mentioned motioned the two teenagers to follow him, and led them to their new room.

_Ahsoka's bedroom; on board the Resolute _

"Ahsoka, you wanted to talk to me?" Anakin asked as he walked into Ahsoka's bedroom, and he saw Ahsoka, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her feet.

"I did master…I need to ask you something; how are you dealing with…with…" Ahsoka stuttered, trying to find the right words without making her master upset.

"Padme?" Anakin said, finishing Ahsoka's question for her, and the padawan nodded. "It's not easy; I miss her…a lot. She was the love of my life, and when I saw her die…" Anakin said.

"But how are you dealing with it?" Ahsoka asked, and Anakin shrugged.

"I just remind myself to be strong; I know Padme wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life just mourning her. I have a war to fight, and I can't let my emotions get in the way of what Padme wanted the most; peace in the galaxy." Anakin said, and he looked at Ahsoka, who was started to tear up again. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm…I'm trying to get my mind…off of Carter, so I won't be a liability in battles." Ahsoka said, and Anakin smiled.

"Ahsoka…grief isn't something that can heal quickly, that's one thing I learned when Padme died. I still grieve for her, and perhaps I always will, but I can't let that interfere with my duties as a Jedi. Padme wouldn't want that from me…and I doubt Carter would want that from you." Anakin said, and Ahsoka was silent for awhile, thinking over Anakin's words.

"General, the Admiral needs you on the bridge." Rex said through his communicator, and Anakin stood up and made his way to the door.

"Ahsoka, if you ever need to speak with me, just let me know." Anakin said, and Ahsoka smiled, the first time she had in a long time.

"Thank you master."

After getting everything settled in their new room, Three Eight and Seven Two went back to Jabba's Throne/Dining room, and found a small corner table in the back of the room. Seven Two ordered drinks for both herself and Three Eight, and when the drinks were placed on their table, Seven Two took off her helmet and began drinking the alcoholic beverage.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take your helmet off in here? It might not be safe." Three Eight said, and Seven Two smiled.

"You're paranoid, you know that?" Seven Two said, and she took another drink before continuing. "Three Eight, I doubt anyone is going to try anything in the middle of Jabba's Throne Room. I've done some research on our new employer, and if anyone tries to damage any of his assets, whether it be a piece of priceless art, one of his slaves, or even bounty hunters and mercenaries like we are now, the fool will meet a gruesome death, and everyone in here knows that, except you apparently. So relax." Seven Two said, and since she couldn't see Three Eight's face, she continued her argument again. "I know you're concerned about my safety, and I think it's sweet, but I can take care of myself. You might have been Dooku's best agent, but I was his second best, so there's no one that can hurt me." Seven Two said.

"Seven Two, I never doubted your abilities in fighting and fending for yourself. You don't need me, but that doesn't mean I won't look out for you when I can; yours is the only life I'm concerned about, and that will never change." Three Eight said as he took off his own helmet and began drinking as well.

"I know Three Eight, but until there's actually a reason to be concerned about my safety, don't be concerned. I know it's hard for you, but I'll feel better if I know I'm not making you worry all the time." Seven Two said, and Three Eight nodded.

"If that's what you want, Seven Two." Three Eight said, and he was about to take another drink, when Jabba's translator droid walked to them.

"The mighty Jabba has requested your presence." The droid said, and the two former agents got out of their seats and walked over to the Hutt.

_Before you can come to my palace, I have a mission for you of utmost importance; you need to go to Nal Hutta. There you will find a worthless Hutt by the name of Ziro; I need you two to get the location of a holo-diary from him, and kill him. Don't try to interrogate him directly; I suspect whatever allies he has are already planning his escape. After that, Ziro will probably go to the diaries location and sell it the Senate. If he is allowed that, the Great Hutt Families will be arrested, and I can't allow that. But you cannot allow the Council to know of your presence, otherwise they will interfere and it will mostly likely be traced to me. Do not fail me. _Jabba said, and Three Eight and Seven Two nodded. _My yacht will drop out of hyperspace soon, and you will take a shuttle to Nal Hutta. After that, you are on your own. Now go. _Once the conversation ended, Three Eight and Seven Two were escorted to the hanger, where they found a wide variety of ships and shuttles, which they were given full access to. After going through the hanger a couple of times, Three Eight chose a small two-man ship with a small compartment in the back for cargo, which could be used for a wide variety of means. Once Jabba was informed that the two Agents were ready, he had the ship exit hyperspace and the small shuttle took off.

"Seven Two, wake me up when we reach Nal Hutta." Three Eight said, and he leaned back in his chair and went to sleep while Seven Two punched in the coordinates for the Hutt home world, and had the shuttle enter hyperspace.

A/N: I apologize for the lack of action in this chapter, but I had to get it out of the way. I promise that there will be much more action in the next chapter, which takes place during the Hunt for Ziro episode in the series. Before I end this chapter, I have a request; I want you guys to come up with a name for Three Eight and Seven Two. If you're wondering why; not only does it help make them feel normal, it also helps show that they are no longer Dooku's pawns, so please, I need your help. I actually have a name picked out for Three Eight, if you guys can't think of anything. Three Eight will be known as Torn, but if any of you can think of a better name, please tell me, all suggestions will be considered.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

After arriving at Nal Hutta, Three Eight and Seven Two got out of their shuttle and made their way to the Hutt Council Palace. Three Eight would use his cloaking device to sneak in, while Seven Two would pose as a new bounty hunter looking for work. Seven Two walked to the guards of the palace and presented her story, and one of the guards went to the Hutts to inform them of their unexpected guest. The Council allowed Seven Two in, unaware that they were allowing Three Eight into the Palace as well.

"So far, so good." Seven Two said to Three Eight through her internal communicator, which no one outside her armor could hear, besides Three Eight, of course. "What next?" Seven Two asked, and Three Eight quickly thought of a plan.

"You just keep up the act. Once the Hutts allow you to stay, mingle among the crowd and see what you can find out. I suggest you start with the slaves here; they probably hear many things inside this palace, and no one would pay any attention if they listening or not. I bet the location of Ziro is one of those subjects, but don't let them know you're listening. Once you find out everything there is to know, tell me." Three Eight said, and Seven Two lightly nodded.

"What about you?" Seven Two asked.

"I'll explore the palace; try to find the detention block. That's most likely where they're keeping Ziro. When I find him, I'll give you my location and we'll wait until his allies rescue. I may be forced to help out in secret if need be, just to make sure they'll lead us to that diary." Three Eight said.

"Okay, be careful and good luck." Seven Two said.

"You too, even more so on being careful." Three Eight said, and he walked into a nearby hallway, making sure not to move too fast so his cloaking device could register his changing surroundings. As Three Eight slowly made his way through the palace, he noted every turn, hallway, and counted how many guards were in each area. However, after going the secondary hallways, which led to bedrooms, kitchens, torture chambers and other rooms of the sorts, Three Eight made his way into one of the main hallways that led to the Audience Chamber of the Hutt Council, and heard the Council speaking to someone in ancient Huttese. Although Three Eight didn't know what the overgrown slugs were saying, he heard the name Ziro, and then a strange voice, which was, to his advantage, speaking Basic. Three Eight put two and two together and realized it was Ziro they were talking to, so he made his to the Audience chamber, and saw that Seven Two was being kept out by Gamorrean guards. But that was nothing for Three Eight, thanks to his cloaking device; he easily stepped between the guards, and was standing in the Audience Chamber, with no one the wiser.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, I see no need for resentment in light of this joyous occasion of my freedom." Ziro said happily before the five Hutts in front of him, though they didn't seem to happy about the current situation, from what Three Eight could tell by the way the center Hutt was talking to him. "Of course I do appreciate the help in my escape." Ziro said when the center Hutt finished talking, but a Hutt with a mustache said something in turn. "Oh I have no illusions about the fact that my escape was a result of the highly sensitive knowledge that I possess." Ziro said nonchalantly, taking a sip of the beverage in his cup before continuing. "A holo-diary, cataloging the nefarious deeds of this council." Ziro admitted, and a bluish hut, having something that looked like a cigar with a ruby at the tip quickly grew angry and said something that sounded like a threat to Three Eight. "Kill me and the diary will show up on the step of the senate. The cold-heart reality is, as long as I control this highly sensitive material, my memory will only get duller." Ziro said mockingly, but the center Hutt was unaffected and calmly said something to the guards behind Ziro. "Yes! Take me to my room! I only hope the…accomidations are satisfactory." Ziro said before finishing his drink and throwing the empty cup to the side and slithering off. Three Eight smiled under his helmet, and activated his internal communicator so he could talk to Seven Two.

"Seven Two, I've hit the jackpot; I'm going to follow Ziro to his cell, and wait for anything out of the ordinary. Keep an ear to the floor still though; see if you can find any inside plotting about Ziro escaping from the Hutts capture." Three Eight said, and he followed Ziro to detention center, and waited for anything to happen after Ziro was locked in his cell.

If there was one thing Seven Two didn't understand about society, it was why men enjoyed watching barely dressed women dance around to music, and show off their bodies at their own expense. To Seven Two, dressing like that seemed like a bad idea, since it wouldn't provide any protection in the case of an attack. But despite her confusion, Seven Two remained aware of her surroundings, listening to any conversation in the area that mentions Ziro. It wasn't until after, what was apparently called 'a show', had ended that gave Seven Two the opportunity to investigate the slaves, just like Three Eight suggested. Seven Two remained out of sight and activated the microphone in her helmet so she could hear what the singer from earlier was talking about to the other slave girl as they put what Seven Two figured to be make-up.

"Sounds like that rough crowd is an easy one tonight." The slave said to the singer, and strange creature began putting more make-up and smiled proudly.

"All in a nights work baby." The singer said, and the slave chuckled.

"Of course, having Ziro locked in the detention cell block probably isn't hurting their mood." The slave figured, and the singer grew curious instantly.

"Ziro's here! …If you'll excuse me; I have to step outside" The singer said as she stood up and quickly walked out of the make-up room and towards the detention center.

"Three Eight, head's up; I think someone that knows Ziro is on her way to the detention center." Seven Two warned, and Three Eight responded.

"Thanks Seven Two. If I learn anything, I'll let you know, but until then, keep snooping around. Three Eight out." Three Eight said.

A few minutes after his conversation with Seven Two, Three Eight saw a female alien approach the cell block, and by the time she reached the first door, two Gamorreans held up their axes as a sign of refusal to allow her to go further into the cells.

"Gardulla has a request…" The alien lied. "…she's wants to know one of you is stronger." The two Gamorreans smiled, threw down their axes, and began punching each other. While the guards were distracted, the alien opened the door and walked inside, where a third Gamorrean stepped in front of her. "Stop them! They're fighting!" The alien told the guard, and he stepped out of the way to stop the two fighting Gamorreans while the girl walked over to Ziro's cell. "Ziro honey…my true love! What happened to you? I thought you came back for me. I waited so long…I thought you didn't love me anymore…" The alien said sadly, and Ziro looked away from the girl in a shamed way.

"Our separation last time was…a bit abrupt…and I do blame Jabba for that." Ziro said, and the girl stepped back in shock.

"Jabba?" The girl asked, and Ziro nodded.

"He forced me to have you sent away from Coruscant…shattering the serenity of the happiest time of my life…" Ziro said, turning away sadly.

"Oh Ziro honey…being with you was the happiest time of my life too! And now just hearing you say that, makes me the luckiest little Pa'lowick the galaxy has ever known!" The alien said, and Ziro took the girls hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Unfortunately the cage that entraps me now also entraps the chance of you loving you again." Ziro said, and the girl took one Ziro's hands in both of hers, and rested her head on it.

"What do they want with you? Why would they do this?" The Pa'lowick asked desperately, and Ziro turned away from her again.

"As much as it is hard to confess this is to _you_ Snootie…I'm not a perfect Hutt." Ziro said, facing the wall.

"I don't care what you've done or why they want to hurt you, I only care about us being together…_forever!_" The alien said, and Ziro slowly turned around.

"You really mean that?" Ziro asked slowly.

"From the bottom of my fluid sack, and Ziro gasped in shock, before looking like he was thinking over something for a second.

"Unfortunately my love, there's no way for us to be together…as long as I'm in this dreadful cell…" Ziro said.

"With true love, there's always a way." The alien said, leaning in, and she started kissing Ziro. Three Eight didn't understand what was going on, but he knew it disgusted him.

"I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing that." Three Eight said to himself as the two continued to kiss. Meanwhile, Three Eight turned his attention to the Gamorreans, and saw that one of them had been knocked out, and the other two were still fighting. Three Eight watched in amusement as the two pigs pounded each other, wondering which would get the upper hand, when something strange happened; both of the Gamorreans hit each other at the same time, right in the head. What made it interesting is that they knocked each other out with that final hit. When Three Eight returned his attention to Ziro, the Pa'lowick had opened his cell, and the two quietly exited the detention block.

"Seven Two, Ziro has been released. That singer you told me about released him. Apparently they're in love or something…I don't know what it is." Three Eight said.

"Okay, tell me where they're heading, and I'll meet you there." Seven Two said.

"Looks like they're heading for the speeder garage. Lock on to my location and get ready to go. They'll lead us straight to the diary." Three Eight said, and he slowly made his to the garage, keeping an eye on his target.

When Seven Two arrived at the entrance to the garage, Three Eight deactivated his cloaking device and walked over to his partner.

"They took a swamp speeder and headed east. If we hurry, we should be able to stay on their tale without drawing attention to ourselves." Three Eight said.

"If they plan on heading off world, we could lose the trail by the time we get back to our ship." Seven Two said.

"You're right. Get the ship ready and wait for my signal. I'll need you to pick me up so we can follow Ziro. If we're lucky, the slug may talk about where he's heading, and we can go from there." Three Eight said, and he hopped on a swoop bike while Seven Two went back to the hanger where their ship was.

After traveling for a bit over an hour, Three Eight stopped to check his surrounding and see if Ziro changed directions. He got off the swoop and examined the area, looking for signs of change in area that could be caused by a repulsor vehicle like a swamp speeder. He noticed the splitting of mud, and saw that it changed to a southeastern direction. However, Three Eight was unaware of a large serpent-like creature coiled up in the water. When Three Eight stepped too close to the creature, it opened its eyes and hissed at Three Eight, but the former Agent was scared, even as it wrapped its body around him. Three Eight tried to roll out the way, but the serpent caught him and tried to bite his head off. Three Eight caught the beasts mouth and threw it back, forcing it to loosen its grip on Three Eight. He reached for one of his weapons, and found one of the lightsabers he took from a Jedi he had slain. Three Eight unclipped it from his belt, and pressed the activator on it. The blade with through the snake, but didn't kill it. Using his agility and mastery of Teras Kasi, Three Eight used his arm mounted blades and slashed through the snake's scaly hide several times, before slashing it with the lightsaber. The serpent fell to the ground in pain, and Three Eight decided to kill the beast by stabbing it in the head with the lightsaber. With the creature dead, Three Eight got back on the swoop bike and headed southeast.

After traveling for another hour, Three Eight found a house in the middle of the swamp, and saw Ziro's swamp speeder outside. Three Eight hid his swoop in the swamp, and waded through the water until he reached the house again, and activated his cloaking device, and waited outside the house, where he heard two voices; Ziro's, and another that he didn't recognize. Based on the conversation, Three Eight knew that Ziro didn't hide the diary in the house, but he kept listening. As the conversation ended, Three Eight heard Ziro say something that sounded important.

"Mm-hmm, thanks mama! I got some important business on Teth." Ziro said, being vague about his 'business', and Three Eight smiled.

"Seven Two, come in. I think I know what planet Ziro hid the holo-diary on. Bring the shuttle to my location, and hurry!" Three Eight said, and he went back to his swoop and waited for Three Eight to return.

As Obi-wan tried to keep up with Quinlin Vos, he was confused about why he believed his fellow Jedi thought Ziro was still on the planet. They stopped on a small island of mud while Vos looked at his surroundings, and Obi-wan took that time to catch his breath.

"I understand your tracking talents, but, why wouldn't Ziro leave the planet? Why not just fly away?" Obi-wan asked, but Vos continued his search of the area.

"My senses tell me he's still here." Vos said, bending down to examine the ground.

"It's illogical; he knows Gardulla's looking for him." Obi-wan argued.

"Something is keeping him hear…" Vos said as he continued his search elsewhere.

"If we brought droid, this would go faster." Obi-wan said, and he turned around and a shocking sight in the murky water. "Vos! Come look at this!' Obi-wan demanded, and the Jedi Master walked over to Kenobi, and saw a dead giant serpent.

"So? It's a dead serpent." Vos said, and Obi-wan got a closer look at the dead creature.

"Yes, but look what killed it." Obi-wan said, and Vos got a closer look at the creature, and saw several burned cuts, the kind caused by a lightsaber.

"Someone wielding a lightsaber did this." Vos realized.

"Yes, and you can tell by the cuts that this isn't a Jedi or Sith. It's too mediocre." Obi-wan said. Vos knelt next to the corpse, and put his hands on the wound, and his powers began working on it; he saw someone wearing black armor slash the creature repeatedly with both the lightsaber and arm mounted blades before stabbing the creature in the head.

"I saw someone wearing…black armor…he had a large assortment of weapons, including lightsabers and arm mounted vibro-blades. Does that sound familiar to you?" Vos asked.

"Yes; I encountered someone like that a few months ago. He was one of Dooku's special operatives, the one responsible for the destruction of our hidden Jedi Enclave. If he's here, we best be cautious." Obi-wan said.

"Well, this is our opportunity to turn him in to the Jedi Council so he can answer for his crimes." Vos said, but Obi-wan wasn't so sure that'd be possible.

"Don't be so sure Quinlin; he's a dangerous opponent, not one to be underestimated. But we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Which way have they gone?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well, since you're so suddenly interested in my tracking abilities…they went this way." Vos said, pointing southeast.

"Heh, I never doubted you!" Obi-wan said, and the two Jedi continued their search through the swamp.

When the shuttle Three Eight and Seven Two were using exited hyperspace above Teth, Seven Two activated the scanners and began looking for Ziro's starship, which wouldn't be hard since the shuttle wasn't inhabited by any sentient life. After waiting for a few seconds, the scanners picked up on the transponder of Ziro's craft.

"Found him; he's inside a canyon in the southern hemisphere. I should be able to land close by, but it'll be a bit rough." Seven Two said.

"Well, just make sure we're not seen. It shouldn't take long for me to kill Ziro and get the diary, so just wait here until I return." Three Eight said, but something showed up on the communicator of the ship; an encoded message.

"Hold up Three Eight, we're getting a message from Jabba; it says that the Hutt Council just informed him of Ziro's escape, and they apparently know that the Pa'lowick, Sy Snootles, helped him. Jabba says that if we can capture and turn in Snootles alive, he'll give us a bonus to our reward." Seven Two explained.

"Okay, in that case, that can be your job. I'm not all that good at returning creatures alive." Three Eight said, and Seven Two nodded as she grabbed her weapons and followed Three Eight outside the shuttle, and the two made their way through the canyon, and they were able to see the purple Hutt and his girlfriend slither through the canyon. When they reached the canyon floor, Ziro walked to what looked like an alter, and used his body to push a rock forward, causing more rocks to separate, revealing a mummified Hutt holding a small datapad. Three Eight got his Verpine sniper rifle, looked down the scope, and put the crosshairs on Ziro's head. "Seven Two, retrieve the diary and capture the Pa'lowick; Ziro's mine." Three Eight said, and Seven Two nodded as she quickly ran down the canyon and made her way to the Hutt. Three Eight waited for the opportune time to fire, which would be when Seven Two can capture Snootles and retrieve the diary before the Pa'lowick can run away. When Seven Two got close enough without either Ziro or Snootles noticing her, Three Eight pulled the trigger of his rifle twice, making two rounds go straight through Ziro's head instantly. Snootles was caught off guard by the attack, giving Seven Two the opportunity to set one of her blasters to stun, and shooting Snootles with it, knocking her unconscious. Seven Two the grabbed the datapad and went through it, making sure the information wasn't copied, and she looked over at Three Eight's direction and nodded, causing Three Eight to smile. However, the smile went away when he saw a ship land near the canyon, and saw a Duros bounty hunter a couple of seconds later as he approached Seven Two.

"I hate it when someone does my job. But I'll tell you what; if you hand over that holo-diary, I'll forget this ever happened." The bounty hunter said, and he pulled out his blaster pistols to try and scare Seven Two, but it didn't work.

"I have a better idea." Three Eight said as he jumped from his hiding spot and landed near Bane, and unsheathed his Teras Kasi blades with a jerk of both his arms. "You turn around and get back on your ship, or I personally make you one head shorter." Three Eight threatened, and Bane just aimed one of his pistols at Seven Two's head.

"Big mistake buddy." Bane said, and he pulled the trigger on his pistol, and the blaster bolt hit Seven Two directly between the eyes, but the Phrik armor wasn't even scratched.

"Phrik armor; it's going to take more than that simple _toy_ to cause me any harm." Seven Two said, and she turned towards Three Eight. "You take care of him; I gotta get our bounties back to our ship." Seven Two said, and Three Eight nodded as she picked up Snootles headed back to the ship. Bane tried to attack Seven Two, but Three Eight was much faster than him, and punched the bounty hunter in gut, winding Bane. Three Eight then followed with a kick to Bane's chin, sending the Duros flying a few feet back. Three Eight then pulled his Verpine shattergun pistols, and shot at the bounty hunter, however, Bane was able to roll out of the way in time to avoid being shot. Bane then noticed that he was close to his ship, made a mad dash for it, knowing he couldn't beat his opponent. Normally Three Eight wouldn't leave loose ends, but he let Bane go, not seeing the Duros causing him or Seven Two any trouble. Three Eight watched as Bane flew away, but his victory was cut short.

"Three Eight, I see a Jedi shuttle making a landing near your location. I'm coming to help!" Seven Two said.

"No! I can handle this Seven Two, just wait for my signal." Three Eight said, and the other end of the conversation was quiet for a few seconds, before Seven Two gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fine…just be careful!" Seven Two said, and Three Eight smiled as he activated his cloaking device. When the two Jedi arrived at the alter and saw Ziro's corpse, they examined the body.

"Who could've done this?" Obi-wan asked, and he and Vos thought over the possibilities for a few seconds, when Obi-wan sensed a third presence; he turned around just in time to see Three Eight reappear after deactivating his cloaking device. "You…"

"It's been a long time Jedi." Three Eight said nonchalantly.

"I take it this is your doing." Obi-wan said.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. What's it matter to you? I don't care either way really. I did my job, and now I have to go collect my payment. So if you'll excuse me…" Three Eight said, but Obi-wan wasn't about to let him leave so easily.

"Do you think we'll just let you go? After the crimes you committed against the Republic?" Obi-wan asked, but Three Eight didn't turn around.

"I was just following orders. If you want the true culprit of those crimes, you need to point the finger at Dooku. I didn't volunteer for those missions." Three Eight said.

"But you made the choice to follow those orders." Obi-wan said.

"My kind and I never had a choice." Three Eight said.

"You always have a choice." Obi-wan said.

"You know, for you 'all powerful' and 'all knowing' Jedi, you're pretty ignorant of the truth around you." Three Eight said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Obi-wan asked, sincerely curious about Three Eight's words.

"It doesn't matter; like I said. You want the true villain, go after Dooku. But if I find him before you Jedi do, there won't be much left of him to arrest." Three Eight said, and that really threw Obi-wan off.

"You're still being placed under arrest!" Vos said, and Three Eight shook his head.

"Why do Jedi always insist on doing things the hard way?" Three Eight said, but Obi-wan intervened.

"Wait Vos. You, soldier, what did you mean by 'we're ignorant of the truth'?" Obi-wan asked.

"My kind never had a choice if we follow his orders, it's either we do or we die. But I always defied Dooku…and I always will…and I will kill him when I get the chance. And I'll kill anyone that gets in my way. Remember that, Jedi." Three Eight warned, but Vos wasn't listening.

"The only thing you'll be doing is spending the rest of your life in a prison!" Vos said, and he activated his lightsaber and charged at Three Eight, who activated his cloaking device again, and when Vos' blade was within reach of Three Eight, the Jedi swung, but his blade made contact with nothing. Vos looked around, but he couldn't see Three Eight, unaware that the assassin was already heading back to the ship.

When Three Eight was aboard, he saw Seven Two getting the craft ready for take off, and took a seat next to her. However, he wasn't greeted warmly; Seven Two was giving him a mixture of emotions with one glare; anger, annoyance, betrayal, bitterness, sadness, and so on, and Three Eight had no idea why.

"What?" Three Eight asked innocently, and Seven Two lashed out.

"What were you thinking? Taking on _two_ Jedi Masters at once! I know you're good Three Eight, but even _you_ aren't _that_ good!" Seven Two said, and Three Eight just shook his head.

"I know what I'm doing Seven Two." Three Eight said, but Seven Two rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hate to see you do such crazy things; it makes me worry that I'll never see you again. I care about you too much for that to happen…please…don't make me worry like that again…" Seven Two said, and Three Eight could tell that she was sincerely worried about, and all Three Eight could do was smile, and nod.

"Alright, I'll try not to do such rash things, but don't get too clingy, alright?" Three Eight said, and Seven Two nodded as the two got ready to return to Hutta.


End file.
